El Diario De Kirkland
by J. K. Fraanchi
Summary: Arthur se recupera de una dolorosa depresión. Poco a poco va recordando su relación con el americano, quien actualmente está comprometido con Scott. ¿Con cuál de los Kirkland se quedará Alfred Jones?. AU/ Usax Scott- UsUk.
1. Primera Entrada

**HOLAAA! Como siempre, Fraanchi saluda antes de comenzar sus fics *0***

esta vez, traigo algo un poco más largo, de una pareja algo Crack, y también de mi OTP.

Muahaha! Soy tan mala que escribo cosas súper cutes y de muerte y… ok, no soy mala u_u

Este es un fíc USAxScotland / UsUk. (Posiblemente agregue más parejas, pero en estas dos se centra el fic) … Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo los hago sufrir para mantener felices a las fangirls (?)! y también… la traición de Francia *¬* es muy kawaiiosa.

**Me basé en algunos libros Psiquiátricos, o escritos por psiquiatras, y de algunas frases Tumblr.**

**Se supone que lo narra Iggy, pero cambia de tiempos pasado-presente-futuro, depende si son vivencias, recuerdos o proyecciones.  
**  
  
**Advertencias:****  
**_**  
- Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, ya que Arthur se recupera de una dolorosa depresión.**_

-Puede contener faltas de gramática o de coherencia entre párrafos, ya que es tipo crónica.**  
**

**Fanfic : " El Diario De Kirkland"******

-.-.-.-

_Capítulo 1:_ Primera Entrada.

La tarde es agradable, no hace ese frío que calaba los huesos, pero tampoco el sol calienta infernalmente, casi no corre brisa, aunque no es un día perfecto, ya que la noche anterior había llovido, tras la lluvia sale el sol. Tras la tormenta, el resplandor, tras la tristeza… bueno, esto no va al caso. Por la ventana puedo ver el sol asomar sus rayos, la tarde es agradable para estar afuera, pero no para estar mucho rato, solo para dar un paseo. El piso está mojado, incluso me dan ganas de salir a chapotear en las pozas, como solía hacerlo con… bueno, quiero salir a dar un paseo con alguien, quien sea. Creo que Francis me vendrá a visitar un rato más, no quiero verlo, va a juzgarme, juzgarme tal y como todos lo hicieron, tal vez, eso fue lo que hizo que se enredara mi corazón, que se enmarañara el hilo rojo que llevo atado al dedo. En mi interior, puedo sentir montones de sueños destruidos, de promesas a medio realizar. La soledad se ha apoderado de mí ser, y ahora más que nunca me pesa, mi corazón se ha convertido en una piedra, y pesa mucho.

Miro a mi alrededor, todo es tan deprimente, inclusive al ver como el cuarto está repleto de un tono blanco ensuciado y desteñido, pienso que de la misma manera me encuentro, pálido, desteñido, son color, sin vida, sin ganas de vivir. Estoy muerto en vida. Estoy encerrado en una clínica, en la cual me vigilan día y noche, constantemente. Estoy en una camilla, me tiene conectado a unos monitores, siento el dolor de los moretones en mis brazos, de las agujas en mis extremidades, sustentándome un goteo que va nutriéndome directo a las venas. Una especie de lluvia privada que veo fluir por el tubo de plástico hacia el pliegue del codo. No me permiten comer. Estoy aburrido, yo solo quería morirme, acabar con todo el dolor, con todo el peso de mi corazón idiota que fue partido cruelmente. Perdí el eje, las ganas de vivir, vivir no más se volvió un lastre, un obstáculo. Yo era un obstáculo para él, para quien amé, para quien tantas veces me acompañó, dimos largas caminatas, pasamos tantas noches juntos, tantas tardes de amor, noches de pasión, de entrega. Ahora miro a mi lado y a quien más amé y por quién daría todo lo que tengo, a quien le di todo lo que tuve y por quien quise acabar con mi vida, mi Alfred, no está.

_Ya no está._

Es triste mirar la ventana, pensar que Alfred alguna vez me amó, y que aun así, jamás deje de amarle. Sé que cometí una locura, la estupidez más grande que se puede cometer, no obstante todos cometemos errores, no somos perfectos, y esa imperfección me llevó a cometer una locura, una locura por amor. Me sentí doblemente traicionado, por quienes más cerca tuve y quienes menos lo esperé. El doctor dice que si me porto bien y cambio de actitud, muy pronto estaré desayunando Scones y té negro en casa. No quiero volver a casa, solo me trae recuerdos de él. Todo me trae recuerdos de él. En este lugar, intentan borrarme los recuerdos, quieren con eso borrar mi dolor, pero dicen que hay cicatrices, como las de mis antebrazos, que quedarán. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, no tengo por qué arrepentirme. Alfred no se arrepintió de haberme dejado, Scott no se arrepintió de haberme traicionado, Francis no se arrepintió de haberme cambiado. ¿Por qué yo tendré que arrepentirme por haberme auto flagelado? A nadie le duele mi dolor. Dicen que estaba loco, siendo que yo estaba más cuerdo que nunca, y es que no se puede vivir así, sintiendo el dolor que no es tuyo en el pecho, en los hombros, en los brazos. Ese dolor sin tema, dolor que es similar a una pantalla en blanco. Me trajeron acá por que determinaron que estaba loco, yo pensaba que vivir era estar loco, y hoy me parece loco estar vivo.

Me dijeron que hoy puedo recibir visitas que no fuesen de mi familia. Ayer me lo dijeron. Le pedí a mi hermano mayor, el que vive en Gales, si podía venir a verme Francis. Cuando vino mi hermano por la mañana, me dijo que no había problema, que cuando fuese el horario de visitas de la tarde, Francis entraría en su lugar. Ya no quiero ver a Francis. Con el tratamiento que me están haciendo los doctores, olvidé el daño que me había hecho ese idiota del vino. Pero ya le pedí que viniera, y las visitas, como son restringidas, no pueden cambiarse a la ligera. ¡Tampoco los novios pueden cambiarse a la ligera, pero tú lo hiciste Alfred! La verdad, es que a pesar del dolor que siento, las ganas de morir que tengo, ganas de retorcer la manguera, arrancar la aguja que abre mi piel y me hace afluente a ese rio, acabar con todo para siempre, quiero que Alfred sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo, aunque sea con mi hermano Scott, no me importa, lo único que quería era dejar de ser un estorbo en la vida de los demás, dejar de existir y así permitir que mi hermano y mi amado sean felices. Ellos merecen ser felices, yo no. Yo solo merezco morir. No entiendo por qué no me permitieron abandonar este mundo, siendo que estoy muerto en vida.

Un recuerdo azota mi mente, era la fiesta… mi fiesta. 23 de Abril, lo recuerdo, porque ese es el día que celebré mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Ahora lo recuerdo mejor, en esa fiesta tomé harto. No suelo beber mucho, ya que al día siguiente, por lo general, despierto con una fuerte resaca, y por varias semanas suelen molestarme, dicen que cuando me embriago, soy violento y lloro mucho. Pero, a pesar de que había tomado bastante alcohol, no estaba mal, yo no estaba mal. En ese tiempo, nos habíamos distanciado con Alfred, con mi Alfred, mio… aun así, fue a mi casa, a mi fiesta, bailó con mi hermano, con Scott. No pude ser y él me miró fijo y no lo soltó. No lo quería soltar. A lo lejos, estaba yo mirándolos, como bailaban, como se sonreían, como se enamoraban… y yo pasé a segundo plano. Era mi cumpleaños, era mi fiesta, era mi Alfred. Pasaba el rato, y ya nada sabía de ellos, se habían perdido por un rato. Me senté en el sofá grande, eso lo recuerdo, porque al otro extremo de este estaba Francis con Matthew sentado sobre sus piernas. No quise seguir mirando. Me acuerdo que corrí a mi habitación, casi tropezándome en las escaleras. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero con el trago se me pasó. Entré corriendo a mi habitación, sin darme cuenta que sobre mi cama, ¡mi cama!, estaban Alfred y Scott a medio vestir, besándose como nunca Alfred me había besado. Me dolió. Ya no pude más y armé una escandalera. Yo estaba con tanto dolor, quería llorar a gritos, quería decir que me sentía morir, que moría, moría al ver como el hombre que más amé, y que siempre amaré, besaba los labios de mi hermano, tocaba la piel de mi hermano, le entregaba todo su amor a mi hermano.

Peter lo sabía, los otros hermanos también lo sabían. Incluso lo sabía Matthew, Kiku, Francis, Antonio y muchos más de los que conozco. No, no fueron capaces de decir nada. Todos callaban. De repente Peter, me hermano menor, soltaba una que otra indirecta, mas solo lo considere como disparates de un niño de 12 años que quiere llamar la atención. Ahora todos creen que lo que hice, fue para llamar la atención. Yo no quería llamar la atención, solo quería matar la tensión. Mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban heridos, quería acabar con ese dolor para siempre.

_No funcionó._

Al otro día de la fiesta, desperté mal herido. ¿Cómo puedo perdonar? Scott no estaba. Francis le dijo que fuera a dormir a su casa. Pero en cuanto a Alfred…. Aquel dulce e infantil chico norteamericano, de brillantes ojos azules, y su mechón rebelde, me dolía, me dolía como duele la arena en los ojos, o clavos en los pies. Tan solo el despertar era verlo, sentirlo, y aun así… no tenerlo. Me daban igual mis regalos de cumpleaños, yo estaba tirado y enrollado en mi cama, solo quería que el tiempo también se enrollara, tal y como se enrolló el hilo rojo que amarraba mi dedo al de Alfred… o tal vez, fue mi hilo rojo el que se enrolló al hilo rojo que amarra a Scott y Alfred. Mis ojeras estaban muy marcadas, en mi mente recorría la idea del error. Que yo fui siempre un error lleno de error. ¿Por qué no recibí a Alfred con todo el amor del mundo cuando llegó a mi fiesta? Pero no. Mi orgullo, mi "Tsunderismo", como lo describe Kiku. Me mató, me condenó, me castigó, me linchó completamente. Me llevó a perder a mi amado.

Bajó un poco el sol, aún no oscurece, deben ser como las seis y algo de la tarde. No me dejan tomar el té a las cinco. Dicen que solo me tengo que alimentar por suero, hasta que me encuentre estable como para poder digerir los alimentos. En parte es mi culpa. Mi organismo ya ha perdido la costumbre de mantener comida en su interior. He vomitado tanto para ser más delgado, más perfecto, más como Scott, que ahora nada de lo que coma se queda en mi estómago. Ya va a empezar la visita abierta. Estoy nervioso. Llevo varias semanas aquí y no recuerdo muchas cosas, por eso hoy por la mañana, mi hermano me compró un diario de vida en blanco, para poder escribir y plasmar todas mis vivencias, todos mis recuerdos. Los doctores me dicen que es malo que me quede con mis recuerdos, que harán que quiera matarme nuevamente. Aun así, yo quiero conservarlos, son parte de mí, de mis experiencias, mis emociones… mis sentimientos. No quiero borrar aquellos hermosos momentos que viví con mi amado. Giro la mirada, y veo como un joven, un tanto mayor que yo, de cabellos largos, hasta los hombros, rubios y rizados, con una leve barba en su mentón del mismo color de su cabello, radiantes ojos azul lóbrego. Vestía una camisa blanca, con corbata y zapatos negros, pantalones y chaqueta gris. Traía un ramo de flores. Es Francis.

-Bonjour- saluda con su enorme sonrisa.

Yo solo lo miro e intento hacer un intento fallido y patético por sonreír. Mi visita avanza, camina hasta llegar a la ventana, la cual queda en frente de la puerta, para llegar hay que caminar en línea recta, rodear por los pies de mi cama, y luego seguir. No es muy grande la habitación, pero si es muy espaciosa, se necesita así para poder mover los aparatos electrónicos que a diario me conectan y desconectan. Francis cerró la ventana. Junto a esta, hay una mesita cuadrada, donde hay un florero sin agua. Francis en silencio deja el ramo de rosas blancas que me trajo sobre la mesita, y sale de la habitación. Pasan menos de dos minutos y vuelve con el pequeño florero de vidrio, con agua hasta un poco menos de la mitad. Corta las malezas de las rosas, dejándolas sobre el papel que venían, y deja las rosas en el florero, sobre la mesita. Una vez que salió a botar la maleza de las rosas, regresa a la habitación, se sienta a los pies de mi cama, y sonríe como si nada pasara. No soy idiota. Me doy cuenta que finge que nada pasa, porque así le indicaron los médicos y mis hermanos. Francis no es así, al menos no el Francis que con mucho esfuerzo logro recordar. El Francis que conozco es burlesco, competitivo, pervertido de cierto modo, y un mujeriego romántico solitario.

-¿hasta cuándo me tendrán aquí, wine bastard?- le pregunto, sin ganas.

-Pues, hasta que te cures de tu cabecita, mon petitt Arthur.

-Francis…¿por qué no dejan de vigilarme?

-ah- Francis suspiró- mejor respóndeme ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿cómo se te ocurrió semejante tontería? ¿Acaso no pensaste en los demás, en qué hubiésemos hecho los demás si te mueres?

Demasiadas preguntas, para una sola respuesta. Yo solo quería morir. ¿Por qué no resultó?, es lo que me pregunto yo. Noto que Francis saca algo de su bolso, es una especie de cuaderno. Lo dejó encima del escritorio que hay frente a mi cama. Es el escritorio en el que los médicos dejan papeles e informes, todos los días veo cosas diferentes. O al menos, son las pocas cosas que logro recordar. Duele el recuerdo, punza en mi brazo. Lastiman las memorias, clavan el alma. Francis dice que deje ahí el libro, que cuando me sienta mejor, cuando ya no quiera acabar con mi vida, podía abrirlo, podía leer todas esas páginas escritas exclusivamente para mí. Si lo hacía antes, podía ser peor para mi salud mental. ¿Estoy loco? El resto de la visita de Francis es silenciosa. Solo juega con mi cabello. Borrosos recuerdos de mi infancia, en los que Francis juega con mi cabello. No lo recuerdo, creo que nos criamos juntos.

Francis acaricia mi cabello, yo caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Era de mañana, Alfred y Scott llevaban ya dos meses saliendo. Me oculté tras la puerta corredera del escritorio de la habitación de trabajo de Scott. Detrás de esa puerta, Scott nunca me veía. Había muchos lugares en esa mansión en la que nunca me encontraban, después de todo, desde muy niño tuve que buscar escondite de mis hermanos mayores, y ya un poco más grandes, buscar escondite de los abusivos de mi escuela, Eso hasta que mis padres decidieron pagarnos profesores privados. Pero esa mañana, mientras me ocultaba, fui testigo de algo que cortó mis ganas de vivir de raíz. Tal textual lo vi;

-Jones, tonto… - susurraba Scott, entrando de la mano con Alfred.

-Solo un par de besos más para mi zorrito favorito- decía el norteamericano este, mimándole.

-Estúpido, lo que acabas de decir rima- dijo acercando su rostro al de Alfred, mientras este hacía lo mismo.

-¡Ah Mi Scotty!…" todo verso es como mi esfuerzo".

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me refiero a que todo verso es como mi esfuerzo. Lo hago con cariño y dedicación, sacándolo desde el fondo de mi corazón, para enamórate cada día más, agradeciendo el amor que tú me das.

-ya, mejor cállate, me enfermas. – nada más doloroso, que ver en ese instante, como ambos acortaban ese pequeño diálogo, pequeño y hermoso diálogo, en un dulce y casto beso. Alfred se sentó sobre el escritorio, y atrajo a Scott a su lado, quien se afirmó de los hombros de Alfred, sintiendo como este le daba cortos y tiernos besos por todo el rostro, sacándole sonrisas que jamás había visto provenir de mi hermano. Pero esto no acaba precisamente aquí, me quedé mucho rato, llorando en silencio en mi escondite. Pasaron horas, besándose, acariciándose, sin quitarse la ropa, sin tener sexo. Pasaron horas, ambos estaban juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Alfred le decía palabras dulces, dedicaba miradas tiernas. Scott desde la tercera hora dejo de hacerse de rogar.

-Te Amo Scotty- palabras que jamás Alfred me dijo en los siete años de relación que llevábamos.

-También- Respondió mi hermano, estaba sonrojado y un poco cansado. Al igual que yo, estaba ya cansado de llorar, cansado de vivir. Cansado de sufrir y de que nadie se percatara. Cansado de no tener en quien confiar teniendo tantas personas a mí alrededor, cada una ocupada de su vida, sus asuntos.

-Me haces cosquillas… tarado!

-Me hace feliz el verte sonreír.

-Ah, jajaja… ya déjame Jones. Jajaja

-Oh mi dulce Scotty es feliz

-Jajaja, pareces jajaja retrasado jajaja

-Nada me hace más feliz, que verte tan contento.

Alfred tomó la mano de Scott, y entrelazó sus dedos, le beso cada uno de ellos, y luego le miró a los ojos sonriéndole, sinceramente, abriendo su corazón, tal y como yo me abría las venas del brazo.

-Scotty, me está dando hambre… ¿vamos a comer a algún lugar?

-¿qué, me llevarás donde llevabas al conejo Tsundere ese?

-No… Quería aprovechar que la tarde no está fresca y que la luna está llena…

-¿Vas a ir a cantarle canciones maricas a la luna pensando en mí?

-No Scotty… Quiero llevarte a un picnic junto al lago bajo la luz de la luna.

-!Eso suena mucho más marica que las canciones a la luna!

-Ha jajaja ja! , verás que no mi vida, será hermoso.

-¿Cómo cuando te follabas al conejo?

-¿por qué te gusta arruinar todo lo romántico que hago por ti, Scotty?

-Es que… me gustas.

-Ah pues eso explica mucho mi amorcito.

-Ya, tampoco agarres tanto vuelo.

-De a poco, mi cosita, de a poco.

Me dolió escuchar, tatas palabras, frases, sinónimos hermosos que usó Alfred y que usaba para tratar a Scott. A mí jamás me habló en diminutivo, ni me decía mi amorcito, ni nada por el estilo. Si era tierno, cariñoso, llegaba a enfermar de lo celoso y sobreprotector. Pero de verdad, Con Scott se pasaba de la raya. Ya a esas alturas, no temía perderle, ya lo había perdido, para siempre seguramente, y lo más doloroso de todo, es que incluso para Alfred, Scott es mucho mejor que yo. Después de tantos años, Me cambia por ese idiota. Esperé que salieran de la habitación para correr, correr lo más lejos posible, correr y huir de sus dulces palabras, sus felices sonrisas, sus tiernas caricias y su fuerte y resistente amor. Yo ya no pertenecía al mundo de Alfred.

Despierto, Ya no recuerdo nada, nuevamente. Creo que alguien vino a visitarme. Miro las rosas blancas y recuerdo que tengo mi diario, donde reviso y efectivamente. Visita Abierta, Vino Francis. Ese traidor de pacotilla, Wine Bastard, Stupid Frog, idiota. Da lo mismo, de todos modos, lo hecho, hecho está, difícilmente todo recobre su curso natural. Solo quiero desaparecer, para que todos puedan ser felices sin mí. Mira el daño que has causado en mí, Alfred, imbécil, desgraciado, no puedo matarte dentro mio, no puedo perdonarte, y sin embargo, te perdono, que te hayas ido, que te hayas complicado, que te hayas metido con Scott, Cualquier cosa para que aparecieras en la puerta de mi casa y me dijeses que me quieres, pero tu indiferencia duele, aunque me digas que me quieres. No quiero sufrir por dentro como he sufrido.

Ah Alfred F. Jones… me descubro escribiendo tu nombre como si fuera un poema completo. Fuiste mi primer amor, mi primer hombre, aunque eres menor que yo. Contigo, fui primera vez uno, y te quise mucho, aun te quiero mucho. Creo que estoy muy enamorado de ti, americano estúpido e infantil. Creo que si algo debe ser estar enamorado, es querer estar tan cerca de la muerte. ¿Amas a Scott igual? ¿Por qué fuiste con Scott a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Por qué si sabias que estaba interesado en ti, no lo dejaste atrás? Engreído, Vanidoso, egoísta… o tal vez, sea yo el engreído, vanidoso, egoísta, por eso no puedes amarme, por eso amas a Scott, por eso me cambiaste y por eso solo me quiero morir.

Hasta aquí escribo, ya no puedo más de sueño, son las dos veintinueve de la madrugada, y se aproxima la enfermera de la noche, si no me hago el dormido, me va a suministrar ese suero que es frio y que duele, no le se los nombres a esas cosas, no soy científico. Solo me haré el dormido hasta que se vaya, aunque a veces, cuando me hago el dormido, me duermo de verdad. Ojalá fuese lo mismo, que cuando me hago el muerto, me muera de verdad.

**  
lol! ¿qué tan mal?**

**Sinceramente, creo que para ser el primer capítulo, lo cargué demasiado con muerte, pobre Iggy, compréndanlo… en el capítulo siguiente, pondré la continuación de la velada bajo la luna, y parte de la traición de Francia *0* oh yeah!**

**Además que hoy un perro mató a mi gatito, eso también influye, I guess.******

Trataré de no ponerle tanto drama de "oh Alfred, me quiero morir, el dolor que cargo blah blah bla…", pero para comprender la historia y para que pueda evolucionar psicológicamente, y rehabilitarse, tiene que empezar así._. kesesesese! Soy mala para mis cosas. Quería poner el Usax Scott super hiper recontramegatiernoykawaiioso aquí, pero hay que ir de a poco -.-'

bueh… comosea, espero con ansias sus reviews, intentaré actualizar más seguido ˆwˆ , ah, y antes de que a Fraanchi cabeza de pollo descuerado se le olvide, gracias a todas las kawaiiosas que dejaron reviews en mi One-Shot UsaxScott "el amor del bosque"… sus palabras de aliento me animaron para hacer este Fanfic :33

_**  
Nos leemos luego!**_


	2. Segunda Entrada

**Pon Pon wey wey wey (?) okno. Gracias a quienes leyeron mi Fic anterior, y a quienes insistieron porque lo continúe. M e hace feliz y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo! La verdad es que se me hizo un poco difícil ordenar las ideas y entrelazar la traición de Bonnefoy con la romántica cita de Alfred y Scott, pero al final resultó esto.**

Sé que no es perfecto, pero intenté que quedara hermoso, ya que me encanta Usa x Scott, y merece algo hermoso.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencias… no lo sé.

DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO DOS DEL FIC! W EN ESTE NO HAY TANTA MUERTE, PERO SI MENCIONAN UNA.  


* * *

__

Cuantos años han pasado, mi querido Alfred.. Pasó un año.  
Un año de que me dejaste, de que me cambiaste.  
En este tiempo de soledad hiriente me hice daño  
espero me perdones, me dañe porque me abandonaste.

-un sueño de Arthur Kirkland, no muy lejano a su realidad.

* * *

_  
Capítulo 2: Segunda Entrada._

¿Cuántos días llevo aquí? No lo sé, solo sé que ya es otro día. Otro día de agonía, agonía sin mi amado Alfred, el dueño de mi destrozado y ultrajado corazón, que ha perecido con la partida de su dueño. Dueño que, después s de destruir todo lo que había, se fue en busca de uno mejor. No le costó nada encontrarlo.

Me despierto temprano, aún tengo las mismas ganas de morir que ayer, aunque hoy ya no tengo ganas de atentar contra mí ser, seguramente es producto de los tratamientos que me están suministrando. Miro un reloj que me pusieron mientras dormía en mi habitación. Son las 11:31 a.m. Tengo sueño, pero no ganas de dormir. Tengo vida, pero no ganas de vivir. Al medio día comienza el horario de visitas. Hoy corresponde que venga a verme mi hermano de Irlanda del norte. Inclusive olvido sus nombres, olvido mi propio apellido, pero no quien soy. Soy Arthur, el cambiado, el engañado. Olvido los nombres de quienes me rodean, pero no de quien me hirió. Alfred F. Jones, 19 años. Estadounidense.

Hoy no tengo ganas de matarme, no tengo ganas de cortarme, de ahorcarme, ni arrojarme desde las escaleras principales de la mansión, ni de atragantarme con pastillas. No, hoy solo tengo ganas de morir, me da lo mismo si tarde varios años en hacerlo, o si muera pronto por algún mal suministro médico. No entiendo medicina. No entiendo tampoco, como pude vivir engañado durante tanto tiempo, siete años. Siente largos y hermoso años, en los que creía que él me amaba. Él me amaba… pero luego, solo me trataba como su amigo, como su hermano. Eso me lastimaba. Recuerdo muy bien que después de dos meses de lo de mi fiesta, más o menos a mediados de mayo, me invitó a una caminata por el parque. Me dijo que él quería estar con Scott. Que en el pasar de los dos meses entre la fiesta y dicha junta, había pensado en mí, pero no sentía nada. Ni siquiera sentía amistad por mí. Nada. Pasé a ser un vacío, a ser un ente sin identidad. A ser el olvido de la persona que yo más amé… Desastre. Solo fingí indiferencia, y tal vez fue uno de los factores que me llevó a que me deje, fue que siempre me mostraba molesto, cerrado, distante. Podía morir de amor por Alfred, morir por una caricia, un abrazo, un beso, y ahora que lo perdí. Muero por qué no lo tengo.

Alfred, tú me prometiste no dejarme, prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado. Que no me dejarías, que no dejarías de amarme. Pero con eso tú me has engañado. Tú eras mi mejor amigo, y ahora tienes otro novio. Mi hermano. ¿Por qué yo sufro este castigo? Creo que todo esto es obvio. Me prometiste no dejarme y siempre estar a mi lado. Esa promesa tu faltaste, eres un descarado. Me prometiste no dejarme y siempre estar a mi lado, pero Alfred, tu mentiste, esa promesa faltaste. Me dejaste de lado. Dijiste que no me dejarías y que siempre serías mi amigo. Recuerdo cuando me protegías, disfrutabas estar conmigo. Pero en la trampa de Scott caíste, y de mi te deshiciste. Yo sé que no lo decidiste, que ni cuenta tú te diste. Ahora sin ti me quedaré y esconderé mis sentimientos. Con el tratamiento, todo lo malo lo olvidaré, junto con los bellos momentos. Me prometiste no dejarme, pero ahora es una promesa rota. Yo lo presentía, lo sabía, lo tenía en mente, y en verdad tenía razón, ya no estás presente. Te alejaste de la nada, perturbando mis pensamientos. Al dejarme abandonado desechaste nuestros momentos. Y luego tú regresas con Scott, así como si nada ha pasado ya ni me hablas, de esto estoy cansado. Finjo indiferencia, de que a ti no te importe. Pero pierdo la paciencia, y temo romper este soporte. Un soporte del cual me he refugiado, todo este tiempo, pero el refugio ha cedido, yo ya me he cansado, y tú me has olvidado. El refugio ha cedido, mis sentimientos has destrozado, por Scott me has cambiado y la muerte me has causado.

Miro alrededor, viene la enfermera a suministrarme mi "desayuno" y a tomarme la presión. No me gusta cuando me toman la presión, me aprieta mucho el brazo. La enfermera de la mañana tiene cara de pocos amigos. Eso me asusta, pero nada me asusta más que un futuro si Alfred. Que una vida sin mí Alfred, mio y no de Scott. Scott me lo quitó, me lo quitó a mí. O quizás, solo quizás, siempre fue de Scott, solo que yo se lo estaba preparando. En una de esas, el hilo rojo del que tanto Kiku me habló, haya estado desde un principio atando a Alfred y a Scott, solo que el mio se había enredado al de Alfred, y con esto él pudo llegar a Scott. El frio del suero duele, duele demasiado. Distraigo ese dolor físico con un recuerdo, un horrible recuerdo. De haberlo visto en otro contexto, tal vez en una película romántica, en un libro de amir, una novela cursi o incluso son otras personas, me hubiese encantado. Lo reconozco, es una de las escenas, las situaciones, las noches más hermosas que he presenciado, que he visto, de las que he sido testigo, no obstante, me hirió verla. Me lastimó no ser parte de ella, de ella. Mi curiosidad, mi estúpida curiosidad. Tenía que haber seguido corriendo después de haber salido del estudio de Scott, tendría que haber corrido lo más lejos posible. Haberme engañado, mentido a mí mismo. Fue lo más doloroso, aún más que lo de mi cumpleaños. Fue lo más doloroso, haber seguido a Scott y Alfred a su cita bajo la luna. Haberle pedido a Francis que me llevase, que los siguiera. Sin saber que incluso el mismo stupid frog me traicionaría. Todos me traicionaron. Incluso mis otros hermanos. Yo sé que ellos tienen cargo de conciencia, por eso me vienen a visitar y cuidar. ¿Por qué no me cuidaron antes? ¿Por qué esperaron a que trasgrediera contra mi propia vida para hacer algo? ¿Por qué no fueron buenos hermanos cuando yo los busqué, cuando los necesité, cuando quise ser su amigo? No. Toda la vida, decidieron hacérmela imposible. Por quedar bien con Scott, quien siempre me odió. Yo siempre lo odié, ya no lo odio. No puedo odiar al amor de mi Amado. Sería como hacerle un daño a mi Alfred, que ya no es mio, es de Scott.

Noche clara, luna llena. Soledad. Mientras apoyaba mi rostro sobre mi mano, mirando la luna desde la ventana del copiloto del auto de Francis, quien me llevaba al Lago Ness, el lugar en el que Alfred y Scott tendrían su cita. Quedaba lejos de la casa de veraneo en la que estábamos todos. Una gran mansión es escocia, el país en el que nació mi hermano mayor. Alfred y Scott… aun no podían y creo que no podré acostumbrarme. Extraño el Oír Alfred y Arthur. Yo quería una vida con Alfred. Una felicidad eterna con {el, ahora solo puedo soñar, soñar que algún día todo este dolor, este sufrimiento, el martirio de haberle perdido, acabará con mi existencia, que no es nada sin Alfred. Es triste que haya comenzado a tratarme solo como un amigo, nada más. Es triste, que bese a Scott, y finja que entre nosotros jamás hubo algo. Es triste una vida sin Alfred Jones, quien ahora le pertenece a Scott Kirkland. ¿Por qué a él, y no a Arthur Kirkland? Nos detuvimos, habíamos llegado. Francis me dijo que no podíamos seguir avanzando en su carro, por lo que nos bajamos. Corría un viento frio, me dolían las mejillas y sentía aguosa mi nariz. Corrimos agachados por unos matorrales, me lastimé con algunas ramas. Una vez habíamos salido con Alfred por la noche, corrimos por las ramas del jardín recién podado, me raspé la cara y las manos con las ramas, y el las besó, esa noche fue linda, especial, inolvidable. Incluso con los tratamientos no la he podido olvidar. Olvido… Alfred, ¿puedes hacer el favor de convertirte ahora mismo en olvido? Por favor, monstruo mio, amor mio. Como quisiera que tomes mis manos nuevamente, que las beses y con tu amor cures las heridas. Ahora sé que si tomo las manos de alguien que me quiera, no necesitaré sangrar. Cuando llegamos, lo que presencié fue hermoso. Incluso Francis notó un vestigio de tristeza en el reflejo de mis ojos. Frente a mí, como a unos siete metros de distancia, estaba la orilla del lago, iluminado completamente por la luz de luna, luz que había sido testigo de tantas noches de pasión, de entrega, de caricias, besos, palabras dulces, acciones lascivias, y que ahora era la fiel compañera de estos dos. De este Scott. De este Alfred, que ya no es mi Alfred. Es suyo. Lo sé porque lo vi con mis propios ojos, con Francis de testigo. Fue horriblemente hermoso, solo que yo ya no formaba parte de su mundo, de su amor. El ver como acariciaba con dulzura su mejilla, ambos sentados a la orilla del lago. Me dolió. Delicadamente, el americano atrajo el rostro de mi hermano, acercándole a sus labios, besando lentamente, sintiendo el néctar de pasión y dulzura que emanaba el otro, corriendo ligeramente el labio inferior del escocés, quien con lentitud abría su cavidad bucal, dándole paso, dejándole entrada, al menor para que se haga dueño de su boca, para que entre, explore, y deje marca, rastro, registro de su propiedad. Scott le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, mientras intensificaban el beso, y Alfred le rodeó la cintura dulcemente y con firmeza, lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Mientras yo, que les miraba, sentía la tormenta invadir mi interior, la tormenta que les invadía a ellos, era la de amor, pasión. Ambos se correspondían, lo hicieron todo el tiempo. Francis dice que cinco de siete años que estuve con Alfred, este amó a Scott.

* * *

Narrar dicho recuerdo me es tan doloroso, pero he de hacerlo, a pesar de todo, fue algo hermoso. Fue hermoso cuando Alfred delicadamente pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Scott. En un principio mi hermano no se dejaba, de a poco fue tomando confianza, soltura. La coordinación involuntaria de sus movimientos, de sus besos, sonrisas, era hermosamente envidiable. Como si ambos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro. Es difícil describir el dolor que se impregnó en mi corazón, al ver como Alfred sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche. Cuando lo abrió, dejo rebelar el interior, un hermoso y brillante anillo dorado de compromiso. No pude ver más… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Francis me tomó de la muñeca y me sacó del lugar. De ahí no recuerdo, creo que me dormí, al otro día desperté en mi casa, en mi cama, con la ropa del día anterior puesta, solo que sin los zapatos. Me levanté a tomar desayuno. No fui capaz de mirar a Scott a la cara. Esta tarde llegó Alfred a la casa. Fue la tarde que salimos a pasear. Nuestro último paseo.

* * *

Me duermo un rato, entre la mañana y la hora de visitas. Despierto. Nuevamente no recuerdo nada. Al parecer por la mañana escribí un poco. Ahora lo hago, nuevamente, pero tengo que dejarlo un momento, alguien me vio a visitar. Visita Abierta, Vino Francis otra vez. Ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que es un descarado, un traidor, perjuro. A pesar que le ayudé con su dificultosa relación con Matthew, el hermano de mi Alfred. A pesar que le ayudé a olvidar los fantasmas del pasado que le agobiaban, que le pesaban en el alma, que le arrastraban, presa de su dolor. A pesar, que arreglé las cosas, que intenté ayudarles. ¡Que saqué a delante su autoestima, y el de Matthew!... él me traicionó, me dejó hundirme en este mar de depresión, del que no he podido salir, del que no he podido ver más allá del horizonte, horizonte de dolor que me ha provocado la pérdida de mi amor, de mi Alfred Jones. Francis, mis hermanos, todos ellos no estaban. Siempre me exigían, no estaba. Se ausentaron tanto, tanto. Es muy doloroso y se siente muy vacío. De tanto hacerse los ausentes, se ausentaron de verdad. Mi único apoyo psicológico, entonces fue Alfred. Él ya no está. He perecido en su ausencia.

Miro a Francis, él se sienta a los pies de mi cama. Me habla.

-Bonjour Arthur.. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Y tienes cara de venir a verme, desgraciado.

-¿disculpa?

-Tú lo sabías, lo sabías todo. Idiota.

-Arthur…

-Incluso yo te ayudé con Matthew… y así y todo, ayudaste a Scott a encubrir la traición.

-No me ayudaste, Ayudaste a Matthew. Yo lo sé.

-Lo hice por el bien tuyo, y aun así me traicionaste.

-Tú no haces nada que no sea por el bien tuyo, Arthur. Sacre Bleu, lo que hiciste fue para limpiar tu conciencia, nada más.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Sí, si lo sabes, lo sabes perfectamente. Estabas herido, lastimado. Solo que no lo demostrabas y eso era lo que te hacía peor… si no hacía algo, las cosas acabarían peor.

-No Arthur. Solo lo hiciste para no sentirte culpable por habérmela arrebatado.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¡De Jeanne te estoy hablando, demente!... TÚ LA MATASTE HACE YA VARIOS AÑOS! Y el cargo de conciencia te llevó a emparejarme con Matthew, porque lo viste sufrir por amor hacia mí. Querías que todos tengan los felices para siempre que tú pensabas que tenías con el gringo, y como no soportabas la culpa que te carcomía por haberme quitado a mi amada Jeanne, me juntaste con Matt.

-Yo…

-Eso pensé.

En ese minuto, mi roto y sangrante corazón dolía. Y sentí que el de Francis también. Sus palabras fueron como echarle sal a las heridas abiertas. Comencé a nadar en un mar de lágrimas, del cual Francis fue mi cómplice, cómplice tal y como lo fue de la infidelidad de Alfred Jones.

-Sabes que no pude evitarlo, Francis… la casa se quemaba y yo… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-La odiabas… siempre la odiaste.

-Ella era mucho mejor amiga tuya que yo. Sentía celos

-Tan grande fue tu maldad. Le tendiste una trampa.

-Francis, éramos pequeños.

-Pero sabías lo que hacías… Lo sabías

-Tu amistad con ella era mucho más fuerte que la nuestra, eso me dolía.

-Lo nuestro con Jeanne no era amistad, en cambio lo nuestro contigo sí.

-Ella y to jamás nos llevamos, era malvada conmigo y estaba loca.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Solo es cosa de ver cómo y dónde estás.

-Así que…

- Sabes, no es por ser vengativo, el mal no se le desea a nadie, pero tú lo haces.

-Todo esto…

-Pero creo que estás donde lo mereces.

-Es parte de tu venganza.

Silencio. Lloro muy fuerte, Francis también. Ambos nos abrazamos a llorar juntos. Jamás habíamos sido sinceros con nosotros mismos, de los años de amistas, jamás lo fuimos. Y en esta bizarra circunstancia, soltamos todo el dolor, la ira, el resentimiento que guardábamos, prácticamente desde la infancia.

-¿Qué pasó entre nosotros, que nuestra amistad se convirtió en rivalidad?

-No lo sé Arthur. Sé que era divertido para mí pelear contigo. Pero ya no lo haré, no más.

-¿hasta que me recupere?

-No… ya no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo.

Me limpio el rostro. Francis limpia el suyo. Me dejó mi regalo y se fue, la visita se nos hiso corta, con todo lo que nos dijmos. Me trajo un libro de poesía inglesa del siglo XIX, recuerdo que me encanta leer de la época de Inglaterra victoriana. Recuerdo cuando le leía los poemas a Alfred. Era gracioso, porque no los entendía, pero le gustaba como sonaban__

- "no entiendo lo que dice, pero suena bonito, como un poema"

-"Al, es un poema, te lo dije antes de comenzar a leer"

-"¿really? Dude, no lo noté, pero si, suenan bonito, como que riman"

-"así son los poemas"

-"lo sé, pero suenan bonito porque me los lees tú. Tienes un acento bonito"

¿Acaso Scott te lee poemas hermosos antes del amanecer, después de haber hecho el amor? Scott no lee poemas. No le gustan, es una bestia sin cultura, sin sensibilidad. Aun así, lo preferiste a él. M reconvertí, sin ti, mi amado Alfred, en una especie de agujero que estalla pero no estalla. Todo lo que no amé, todo lo que no lloré. Acumular dolor, rabia, miedo, ternura, necesidad de que me toquen. Todo eso me ha hecho daño. Acumular dolor sin convertirlo en palabras, acumular amor sin convertirlo en abrazos, acumular penas sin llorarlas. Las pastillas me tienen tonto. Me quitan las ganas de morirme pero también me tienen perdido ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Quiero irme, no sé para qué. Mi hermano de Gales me dijo que Scott se fue de la casa. SI llego a salir de aquí, no lo veré más, o eso era lo que yo pensaba. Las pastillas me hacen olvidar. ¿Cómo se llama mi hermano menor que tanto pregunta por mí? ¿Cuándo fue que mi vida perdió el sentido? ¿Por qué mi hermano mayor es el novio del amor de mi vida? ¿Cuándo fue que mi hermano Scott y yo nos distanciamos y nos hicimos rivales? Nada de esto tiene un sentido, nada de esto es lógico.

En las conversaciones de la vida diría escuchamos comentarios como "yo no creo eso, porque no es lógico" las personas que se expresan de esa forma, lo hacen porque realmente quieren decir es que hay situaciones, conductas, pensamientos, en los cuales no hay orden, coherencia, relación entre los datos iniciales y las afirmaciones finales, por lo cual estos no son lógicos, filosóficamente hablando. A mí no me parece lógico que, mi hermano Scott, quien me quito a MI Alfred, venga a visitarme por la tarde. Pero vendrá. Quizá para hacerme más daño. Quizá a restregarme su triunfo o quizá… para provocar más dolor en mi interior, aunque lo veo casi imposible. Mi interior está dañado, podrido. No creo que venga a disculparse. Scott es un ser demasiado orgulloso, pedante, fatuo, jactancioso. No pide disculpas, ni que su vida dependiera de ello. Es un ser malvado inhumano, desalmado y monstruoso. Si satán estuviese reencarnado, no hay duda que ese sería Scott.

No sé cómo Alfred pudo fijarse en Scott, no tengo idea si Alfred es tonto, ciego o Idiota, aunque sea el idiota más grande del mundo, siempre será mi idiota. Siempre… siempre… siempre.  
Dejaré de escribir, viene la enfermera de la tarde. Es amable, pero es la que tare el suero "almuerzo" ese va en la mano que escribo, me hace dormir y me da un fuerte y frio dolor que me impide seguir con mis escritos. Continuaré un rato más, cuando despierte de la siesta que ahora se me será inducida.

Antes de terminar esta entrada, se me olvidó que Francis, cuando le conté que escribía todo lo que quería recordar en mi diario, me dijo que al final de cada entrada escriba "tuyo... Arthur" al principio creí que era otra de sus perversiones, pero la enfermera de la tarde asintió, dijo que así se escribía al final de los diarios de vida. Al taro lo recordé, y si era así. Una vez un amigo, Ludwig, me prestó un libro llamado" El Diario De Ana Frank" y efectivamente, es escribe así. Aunque también vi que le puso nombre a su diario. ¿y si al mio le pongo Alfred? No, sería muy arrastrado, y ya he arrastrado mucho dolor.

Entonces ahora sí, escribo hasta aquí, ya entró la enfermera y está preparando la aguja para ponerme el goteo de la tarde.

Tuyo…. Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

_Pequeño y puto Conejo Arthur:_

Un corazón se destruye, cuando se acaba el amor  
De un corazón destrozado, puede iniciar la matanza.  
De un corazón moribundo, surge el dolor.  
Del dolor surge el odio… y ese odio se convierte en venganza.

Lo comprenderás cuando crezcas 

* * *

**  
Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo dos. Como mi compañero de puesto me insistía constantemente que actualice, pues lo hice. Pensaba poner lemmon en la parte de la velada bajo la luna, pero decidí que es muy pronto para eso, al menos no haré algo así hasta más adelante.**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Fraanchi es feliz con ellos .W. TAMBIÉN GACIAS A QUIENES LEEN SIN DEJARLOS ¬3¬ … En el siguiente capítulo, llegara Scott a visitar a Arthur (cha chan), por lo que la cosa se pondrá tensa, ya que le restregará por la cara el pasado, y otras cosas que no quisiera adelantar para no arruinar el misterio. Gracias por leer, aunque no me lo merezca por ser tan fail.

Nos leemos luego.


	3. otro aburrido día en la vida de Scott

HOLA OTRA VEZ! :P

FINALMENTE! ESTOY DESDE LAS ONCE Y ALGO DE LA MAÑANA INTENTANDO SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO. RABIÉ TODO EL DÍA CON EL 3G DE MI CEULAR Y LA VELOCIDAD (LENTA) DE SI WIFI.

BUENO, QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS FIELES LECTORES QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC TAN FAIL DE FRAANCHI (?)  
TAMBIÉN, AGRADECER A MI PADRE ALE Y MI MADRE MARIEL .W. POR AYUDARME CON LOS NOMBRES DE LOS HERMANOS DE ARTHUR Y SCOTT. (Y POR INSISTIR PARA QUE SUBA ESTA COSA) DE VERDAD... LO INTENTE SIETE VECES :C  
!perdonenme si este capitulo les arruina la infancia, pues arruinó la de Arhur y la de Scott!

* * *

_Para no perderse con los personajes:_

_Arthur: Inglaterra (5 años)_  
_Ian: Irlanda (7 años)_  
_Thomas: Irlanda del norte (7 años)_  
_Dylan: Gales ( 9 años)_  
_Scott: Escocia (12 años)_  
_Francis: Francia (12 años)_

_No son naciones en este fic, ni tienen poderes. Es un AU, y perdonen si me salieron algo OOC, no fue mi intención._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS GENERALES DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

HM... VEAMOS, ANTES QUE NADA, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES ESPECIAL *VOZ DE ENFERMA MENTAL* ESPECIAAAAL :B OKNO -.-'  
ESTÁ NARRADO POR SCOTT, POR LO QUE NO ES TAN POÉTICO QUE DIGAMOS. TAMBIÉN TIENE LEVES INSINUACIÓNES AVIOLACIÓN, PALABRAS RUDAD, MUERTE DE PERSONAJES, VIOLENCIA, ENTRE OTROS... Y MUCHO, MUHCO USAXSCOTT *¬* , POR LO QUIE SI NO TE GUSTA, O NO LE DAS A NINGUNA DE ESTAS COSAS, PUEDES SALTARTE ESTE KAWAIIOSO CAPITULO, PERO QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LUEGO NO ENTIENDES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA.

* * *

_Primera hoja de mi nuevo diario de vida._

_ 03-06. otro aburrido día en la vida de Scott.  
_

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy por la mañana, encontré en el ático de la mansión en la que vivía hasta hace dos semanas, mis antiguos cuadernos, entre ellos, una frase que escribí en mi infancia, esa frase, que escribí con odio de un pequeño destrozado, al leerla hoy en día, me doy cuenta que la escribí con sabiduría.

__

Pequeño y puto Conejo Arthur:

Un corazón se destruye, cuando se acaba el amor  
De un corazón destrozado, puede iniciar la matanza.  
De un corazón moribundo, surge el dolor.  
Del dolor surge el odio… y ese odio se convierte en venganza.

Lo comprenderás cuando crezcas… Lo comprenderás cuando te partan el corazón y te duela hasta las entrañas. Sabrás lo que es el dolor, la perdida, el sufrimiento que esto trae te parte y te raja el interior. Que te hará desconfiar de todos a tu alrededor, todos… incluso tu propia familia. Y comprenderás porque te odio, y haría todo por verte sufrir.

Un antiguo escrito, de un niño que estaba destrozado. Lo había perdido todo, incluso así, intentaba sacar a sus hermanos adelante, tras el accidente automovilístico que acabó con la vida de su padre y mantiene en riesgo vital, en estado vegetal a su madre, quien estaba embarazada.

* * *

Por la tarde, no era tan tarde, sino después de la hora de almuerzo, a la hora de las teleseries, fui a visitar a mi hermano. El pequeño Arthur. Está loco, porque se quiso matar. Cobarde. No soportó que Jones me prefiriera a mí. Después de todo, no se merece el amor del gringo estúpido. No, el enano ese no pudo con el dolor, no fue mi culpa. El conejo quiere hacerme quedar como el malo. Pero él tampoco es precisamente un santo. Ninguno de los Kirkland lo somos. Arthur ha hecho sufrir a muchas personas, a demasiadas. Incluyéndome. Por eso se tiene bien merecido ese pequeño infeliz. Lo reconozco, al principio todo fue un turco, una trampa. La venganza, pero se me salió de control. ¿Cómo pude yo, el gran Scott Kirkland, que congelé mis sentimientos hace ya varios años, enamorarme de un imbécil como lo es Jones? Sinceramente no lo sé. Solo me quise acercar a él para dañar a Arthur. Todo se me salió de control. El estúpido me fue enamorando de a poco, cada día más. Y ahora, me miro la mano, ese hermoso anillo que el idiota me dio.

CO_MPROMISO_.

Si, odio admitir que lo amo. El odio me ha cegado todos estos años. Pero con Jones es diferente. Es como que el muy pendejo me tratara con delicadeza y paciencia, con la que nadie me ha tratado en toda mi vida. Con un beso suyo, mi mundo se derrite. Con un solo toque, incluso si pasar al erotismo, puedo sentirme como alguien nuevo. Puede remover toda la maldad que se ha impregnado en mi interior. Transformar ese rencor en ternura. Ese odio en Amor. Oh si ese imbécil llegase a leer esto, lo castraré de por vida. Es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ese infeliz. Pero no se lo pienso decir, Aun así, lo sabe, y yo sé que ese amor me es correspondido. A diferencia de Arthur, mi manera fría de actuar no es tan arrastrada, no tanto. Yo mantengo mi dignidad. Yo no he dañado a otros con tal de ser feliz. Yo .. Yo.. Yo.. No es que me guste hablar de mí, lo he especificado bien en mi otro diario que se me acabó. Solo es que odio hablar de la otra gente. Solo podría hablar del infeliz. El infeliz que me hizo nuevamente ser feliz.

Reitero, no quería quitarse el novio al mi hermano. No fue mi intención enamorarme, sucumbir ante la debilidad del sentimiento. Aun así, fue más fuerte. No tan fuerte como la inestable relación que ambos mantenían. Reconozco, que cuando llevó a ese gringo insoportable a la casa, lo detestaba como una embarazada puede detestar a un fumador. Antes de conocer a Alfred, yo era un fumador adicto. Consumir tres cajetillas al día era lo mínimo. Alfred llegó a cambiar mi mundo, mi existencia. Imbécil. Vino a mejorar las cosas en mi vida, calmó la tormenta e incertidumbre impregnada en mi podrida y desgarrada alma. Arthur no entiende eso. Eso es amor verdadero. Lo suyo solo fue un largo noviazgo de adolescencia. Cumplirían siete años, justo el día de su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, durante esos largos siete años, al segundo de noviazgo… Alfred comenzó a mirar al lado. Yo era ese lado. En un comienzo fui frió y distante, incluso mucho más que lo que era el conejo con el gringo.

Soy un pecador. No me arrepiento. Le arrebaté (inconscientemente, que conste) el novio a mi hermano, corrijo, mi odiado hermano. No me arrepiento de arder en las llamas del pecado y el infierno, mientras sea con las caricias de Alfred, podría arder eternamente entre sus brazos, y de esa manera alcanzar el cielo. Una y otra y otra vez, perderme en sus ojos, en sus besos, su sonrisa. Perderme para siempre junto a él, y aun así, aun después de todo, de que nuestro amor es correspondido, no me es necesario usar palabras maricas y femeninas de te quiero y otras cosas, que le escuché que Arthur le decía. Es que entre Alfred y yo, las palabras sobras, no, enserio.

Yo estaba mal, perdido. Había perdido el sentido, ocultado mis sentimientos. Me había convertido en un ser cruel, desalmado y sanguinario. Alfred me salvó de mis propios demonios. De mi propia maldad. El me ama, me entristece que no ame a Arthur tanto coma mí, pero no renunciaré a mi felicidad por ese idiota, ¡Que se busque otro! Perdonar es más fácil que olvidar. Y jamás olvidare como Arthur destruyó todo vestigio de felicidad y amor que había en mi antes de convertirme en el ser malvado que todos, excepto Jones, conocen.

* * *

Años, muchos años atrás. No pienso sacar la cuenta, porque poco me importa, pero yo tenía como 12 años. El mayor de mis hermanos. Estábamos felizmente jugando todos. Era una época tranquila. Mis padres… duele recordarlos. Lástima. Se amaban demasiado. Nos criaron a todos con mucho amor. ¿Qué pasó con todo aquello que ellos, nuestros padres, nos entregaron? Arthur, el hasta entonces menor, se encargó de destruirlo todo. TODO! Yo lo amaba, ya no siento más que desprecio hacia su persona, su repugnante y odiosa persona. Antes de que nuestros padres murieran, todo era estúpido y feliz. Yo jugaba con el pequeño Arthur, muy tierno e inocente. ¿Quién pensaría que ese dulce pequeño que alguna vez tanto amé, causaría tanto daño nuestra familia?

_ Es malvado.  
_

Aquella tarde, la última tarde que estuvimos con mis padres, todos fuimos de paseo al parque natural, uno hermoso que queda a las afueras de la ciudad. Mis padres ordenaban todo para el regreso, estaba cayendo la noche. Todos ayudaban a desarmar el picnic y equipar la camioneta familiar, mientras Arthur y yo jugábamos a las cosquillas, su juego favorito. Nos acompañaba nuestro único amigo fuera de la familia y mi compañero de curso, Francis. Él era mi mejor amigo, pero Arthur, el pirata, como le llamamos más tarde con mis hermanos, por el rencor acumulado hacia ese mocoso, me lo arrebató. A pesar de ser cortante, frio. A pesar de todo, siempre me costó hacer amigos. Y Francis era como mi mellizo. No criamos juntos. Pero después de esa tarde. Todo se fue al olvido.

Junto con un pequeño y asustadizo Arthur de cinco años, corrimos tras unas ramas. Como siempre, el muy torpe se lastimó los brazos y las piernas. Llevaba pantalones cortos. El pequeño se sentó en el suelo, comenzó a llorar levemente. En ese tiempo ni él ni yo teníamos nuestro orgullo que ahora nos distancia. Nuestro odio que nos segrega. Nuestro rencor que nos separa. Me arrodillé frente a él, mirándole con dulzura, es impresionante, pero alguna vez fui un débil niñito que miró a su hermano con dulzura. Hoy solo puedo mirarlo con malicia, y sacarle en cara mi triunfo. Tomé delicadamente sus blancas y pequeñas muñecas, estaban rasmilladas superficialmente, al igual que sus piernas, pequeñas y tiernas piernas. Besé sus muñecas suavemente, seguido de sus piernas. El pequeño me abrazó. Era tiempo de confesarle lo que sentía por él. Me daba lo mismo tener a todas las niñas de la escuela detrás mio. Me daba lo mismo que Arthur tuviera cinco años. Me daba lo mismo que fuera hombre y me daba lo mismo que fuera mi hermano. La estupidez me cegó. Creía que era amor. Y ese supuesto amor me cegó. Hoy maduramente, puedo decir que eso fue una niñería, una mezcla de amor fraternal, con sentimiento sobreprotector de hermano mayor, y una obsesión por no estar solo, por poseer a ese pequeño niño. Por tener su delicada y suave piel solo para mí. Grave Error. El pequeño estaba confundido. Ninguno de nosotros conocía el amor más allá que el que nuestros padres nos brindaban. Yo era un niño que recién le entraba el bichito de la curiosidad sexual. Arthur era solo un pequeño que recién comenzaba a guardar recuerdos. Con suerte cursaba kínder.

Me acerqué lentamente, fui mor torpe. Tomé con mis manos, que temblaban mucho, el rostro del pequeño. Incesto. Que pecador he sido. Este es un pecado del cual me arrepiento mas no he de pedir perdón. Le tomé su mano. El pequeño la apretó e intentó que nos besemos nuevamente. No se lo pude negar. A aquellos ojitos, que esa tarde cambiaron. No podía negarle nada. Sentimos que el motor de la camioneta se puso en marcha, por lo que lo cargué en mi espalda hasta llegar donde mis padres, hermanos y Francis. Francis sabía que me gustaba mi propio hermano. Yo se lo conté. El pequeño Arthur se quedó dormido. Nos subimos todos en la camioneta, cosa que quedé mirando a la ventana, con el pequeño Arthur a mi lado. Despertó, restregó sus ojos tiernamente con sus manos soltado un bostezo. Mamá volteó, mirándonos con sus radiantes ojos verdes, sonriendo por que el pequeño había despertado. El sol de la tarde alumbraba su dorada cabellera, larga y lisa. Mamá era muy bonita. Me pasó el biberón de Arthur. A los cinco años y aun tomaba biberón. Pero ese fue el último biberón que el pequeño tuvo en sus manos y que llevó a sus labios. Pero no fue la última vez que tomó algo de esas dimensiones y lo llevó a sus labios para succionar "leche". Soy un pervertido, no me importa. El conejo merecía dolor. Me hiso daño y me causó dolor.

Partió la camioneta, tomé su mano libre, que era la que estaba junta mi mano. Papá dijo que nos abrochemos los cinturones. Él, tan rudo y de cabello rojizo como el mio. A veces pensaba, e incluso le decía a Arthur. Que él era mamá y yo papa., y cuando creciéramos nos casaríamos para que se hiciera realidad. Que estupideces más grandes. Todos abrochamos nuestros cinturones. Mamá no lo hizo, le apretaba e su octavo mes de embarazo, y el cinturón de papá estaba malo. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de mi hermanito mientras dormíamos. Entre sueño y sueño sentía a mis otros hermanos y Francis jugar al "auto rojo auto azul" yo pasé de contar autos por colores. Quería soñar, soñar que tendría desde ese día en adelante, una hermosa relación amorosa con Arthur. Pero solo eran pesadillas de un niño confundido.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Mis padres descargaron la camioneta, mis otros hermanos se bajaron de la camioneta, todos nos bajamos, menos Arthur, que estaba dormido. Con mucho cuidado y cariño, tomó al menor y lo cargó en brazos. Papá lo tomó, le dijo a mi madre que no haga esfuerzo por su embarazo. Arthur dormía, para ese entonces me parecía hermoso. Ahora me parece una mosca muerta. Después de que descargamos la camioneta, entramos para ordenar las cosas. Arthur despertó, y comenzó a llorar. Había olvidado en el parque su osito de peluche. Lo peor, fue que comenzó a hacer un escándalo muy grande, para ser tan pequeño. Sus lágrimas corrían abundantemente por su rostro, mientras rogaba a nuestros padres que fueran a buscar su peluche.

Mi padre tomó su abrigo para salir. Le dijo a mamá que se quedara en casa a cuidarnos. Pero ella insistió en acompañarle. Ambos fueron a buscar el juguete favorito de Arthur. Me dejaron a mí a cargo, era la primera vez que me quedaba solo cuidando a mis hermanos.__

Cuida bien de tus hermanos mientras no estemos, Scott. Eres el mayor, y nuestro orgullo.  


No me sentía preparado para quedarme solo con mis hermanos. Mucho menos después de la declaración a mi hermano menor. Por un lado, temía quedarme solo y cuidarlos a todos. Tenía miedo de pasar a ser el típico hermano mayor que hace de padre y madre. Solo tenía 12 años, y la corazonada de que nada bueno iba a ocurrir.

_Pero mami… no estoy listo para estar a cargo. ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?_

La sonrisa llena de amor y cuidados de mi madre, los ojos llenos de firmeza y confianza de mi padre. Yo soy el mayor. Me dije internamente. Tengo que cuidar a Ian, Thomas, Dylan y Arthur, porque soy el mayor. Ellos confían en mí. Mis padres confían en mí. Si ellos pueden confiar en nosotros. Si ellos pueden confiar el uno en el otro. ¿Por qué no devolverles la confianza haciéndome responsable por mis hermanos? Ya estaba suficientemente grande.

_Nada saldrá mal Scotty… inclusive si algo llegase a pasar. Siempre estaremos con ustedes.  
_

Mamá no lo sabía. Papá no lo sabía. Nosotros, sus hijos tampoco. Pero esa, fue inconscientemente, su despedida. La última vez, que los vi vivitos y coleando. La última vez, que hablaron.

_Hijo, tu madre y yo confiamos es ti. Sé muy bien que tú eres un hombre fuerte, Scott. Eres mi hijo, mi campeón, mi orgullo. no dejes que jamás nada ni nadie te lastime, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos. Los amamos._

Dicho esto, mi padre acarició mi cabeza, mi madre besó mis mejillas y salieron en el auto de mamá a buscar el juguete que había extraviado el pequeño Arthur. Pobrecillo, pensaba yo, desde que nació, jamás había pasado alguna noche sin ese osito. Y por lo general, Arthur se iba a la cama apenas oscurecía, cosa que había sucedido hace ya unos cuarenta minutos. Thomas sacó cuatro yogurts del congelador, nos dio uno a cada uno, excepto a Arthur, quien no podía consumir alimentos fríos por la noche. Esa noche… la noche de la perdición.

Mis padres tardaban en llegar. Habían salido hace ya varias horas. Yo tenía miedo, pero lo ocultaba para mantener a mis hermanos distraídos. Arthur estuvo solo en un rincón desde que nuestros padres salieron. Estaba tirado en el suelo dibujando conejos, corazones y cosas muy gay. Me acerqué para ver que estaba dibujando. Vi como el pequeño dibujaba a un conejito amarillo y verde de la mano de un zorrito rojo con azul. Entre ambos, había un corazón. Se sonrojó al ver que yo le observaba apoyado en el brazo del sofá. Se cubrió la cabeza con su mantita favorita que aun olía a bebé, a niño pequeño, inocente, puro, casto… Virgen.

_-Lo que suceda entre hermanos… se queda entre hermanos… ese es el pacto, Arthur. Lo tienes que jurar._

_Scott.. p-pero si no puedo hacer esto.

-Si podrás, verás que te gustará…

-Mi cuerpo aún es muy pequeño. N-Ni siquiera se escribir.

-No necesitas escribir para plasmar una historia.

SOLO TIENES QUE ENTREGARTE POR COMPLETO A MI. 

* * *

__

Vengo llegando de esa casa. Mi ex casa. La casa en la que nací, crecí y tanto sufrí. Me está esperando Alfred. Es increíble como una persona como él logra hacer aflorar sentimientos buenos. La verdad, es que aunque no se lo digo. Soy muy cerrado. No le cuento mis asuntos a nadie, nadie. Por eso lo escribo aquí, en mi diario. Alfred… bueno, ese idiota es especial, diferente. Hace hasta lo imposible solo por impresionarme. Solo para enamorarme. Es la primera persona que puede ver a través de mi corazón destrozado por el dolor de haber perdido a mis padres. Por haber sufrido tras el daño que me ha hecho la gente. Todo el dolor, la maldad, la corteza que he creado para alejar a quienes puedan dañarme, Alfred pudo atravesarla, con mucho cariño, dedicación, sinceridad. Aquella que ni al enano pudo entregarle. Viene a abrazarme. Me pregunta que estoy escribiendo. Le digo que es algo que no le incumbe y que se vaya lejos. Me abraza, siento el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi espalda. Siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura. Estoy sentado en una sillita sin respaldo, junto a la ventana. A Jones poco le interesa si me caigo o no de mi asiento. A mí tampoco. Podría caer miles de veces, no me importa. Alfred siempre estará ahí para sostenerme, aunque no se lo pida. No importa cuántas veces le golpe, él no se rendirá. No le doy golpes tan fuertes, si le pego muy fuerte, lo dejo más tarado de lo que es.

Alfred apoya su Menton en mi hombro, busca mi cuello para besarlo. El muy imbécil sabe que con cada beso suyo me derrito. El muy idiota sabe que ha logrado domar al rebelde y perverso Scott Kirkland. Ese idiota, ese mocoso de 19 años, ese Jones… es toda mi vida. Inclusive si decidiera estar con el conejo, cosa que se y tengo claro que no sucederá. Yo sería feliz. Su felicidad me hace feliz. Una vez me dijo que yo era su felicidad. Amo a ese idiota. Lo amo con todo mi ser, con toda mi maldad y mi bondad. Con todos mis demonios, y los pequeños ángeles que habitan mi interior. Ángeles que temen salir de esa oscura corteza. Ángeles que son muy pequeños, han sido heridos y le temen al dolor. Yo no me rajaría los brazos ni mucho menos me atragantaría con píldoras como lo hizo mi hermano, no. No hay dolor más grande que vivir con el dolor. Soy fuerte, y si he podido cargar con tanto dolor todos estos años, sé que podría si el infeliz se le ocurriese dejarme pero…

_"Scotty…. No sufras, no temas. No sientas más dolor, no tiene por qué odiar a todo el mundo. Yo sé que te han hecho heridas, pero vengo a curar esas heridas con besos, caricias y con mucho amor"_

Ese idiota, mi idiota, está enamorado hasta las patas. No me dejaría por nada, ni por nadie. Nos complementamos. Y a pesar de que pareciera que soy frío con Alfred, no es así. Yo solamente soy frio y cruel con todo el mundo, todos excepto mi Alfred. No puedo ser frio ni hacerme de rogar por mucho tiempo cuando estoy con él. Cuatro años y medio, casi cinco años de relación amorosa. El año pasado, como en abril o mayo parece, no me acuerdo, me propuso matrimonio. Alfred me propuso matrimonio. Fue lo más hermoso de todo. Fue bajo la luz de la luna llena en mi querido Lago Ness. Nuestra boda, nuestra hermosa boda… tendría que haber sido la semana antes pasada ¿Qué pasó?...

Estaba caminando por largo pasillo derecho del segundo piso de nuestra mansión. Traía cajas hasta más arriba de mi cabeza, eran compras, preparativos para mi boda. Sentí algo blando en el piso, más o menos por ahí, fuera de la puerta del baño. No pude mirar, prensé que era alguien que se había dormido sobre la alfombra. Peter solía jugar en el suelo con su mejor amigo, Raivis, un chico tres años mayor que él, que fue transferido desde Letonia. No era que me interesara en lo absoluto, es que el pequeño Peter habla hasta por los codos. Bajé la mirada, para regañar a quien estaba estorbando mi camino… Lo que vi me hizo tirar todas las cajas a un lado. Arthur estaba tirado en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, con un frasco de píldoras abiertas en una mano, en la otra tenía la aguja de una jeringa. Ambos antebrazos chorreando en sangre.

Yo sabía que el conejo estaba loco, loco de amor por mi gringo. Pero no era como para que tome una determinación tan cobarde. Él no es nadie para querer quitarse la vida. No tiene idea. Mi madre, con mucho amor y esfuerzo, incluso peligrando su vida, tubo a ese conejo. Para que luego quiera quitársela. Es por eso que estoy tan molesto. Tomé entre mis brazos a Arthur, corrí por el pasillo, escaleras abajo, atravesé los tres grandes salones con mi hermano en mis brazos, Dylan estaba sentado por ahí. Le grité que encendiera su auto y nos lleve a la clínica, hospital o urgencias más cercano. Iba a preguntas, más al percatarse del estado en que se encontraba Arthur, corrió son chistar a su deportivo, poniéndonos así en marcha a algún centro hospitalario. No había tiempo que perder. Un segundo en vano le podía costar la vida a ese conejo.

"_Cuida bien de tus hermanos mientras no estemos, Scott. Eres el mayor, y nuestro orgullo."_

* * *

Corrimos por la entrada de la clínica. Dylan tenía una manta en la parte de atrás de su automóvil, con la que cubrimos a Arthur mientras entrabamos al lugar. Una enfermera muy amable que pasaba por ahí, al ver el estado de mi hermano, nos hiso pasar sin hacer fila ni esperar. Luego firmaríamos la ficha. Entró el doctor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejaron a Arthur en una camilla y lo llevaron rápidamente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, conectándole cables y mangueras. No nos dejaron entrar. Con Dylan, esperamos muchas horas sentados en unas bancas de espera. Tomé demasiado café para no dormirme, él habló casi toda loa noche por celular. Tres horas más tarde, llegó Irán, preocupado y exaltado. No podía creer que Arthur fuese capaz de arrebatarse la vida. Esas horas eran cruciales, Arthur de debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Thomas no tardó mucho en llegar. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras a mí los nervios ya me consumían, aunque por fuera seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Como a las tres y algo de la madrugada salió el doctor. Habíamos llegado a las cinco de la tarde. Recuerdo que dijo, que estaba estable, y que según exámenes que la habían hecho, no era la primera vez que se había intentado quitar la vida. Thomas reconoció que hace un par de meses, había llevado a Arthur a una clínica de urgencias, por que intentó cortarse la nariz, se abrió con una máquina para afeitarse la nariz, hasta llegar al hueso. Thomas decía que Arthur gritaba desgarradoramente "NO ME DUELE, NO SIENTO EL DOLOR FÍSICO, SOLO ME DUELE Y ME PESA EL CORAZÓN. MI NARIZ ES FEA, LA ARREGLARPE PARA QUE SEA RESPINGADA COMO LA DE SCOTT, ASI ALFRED ME AMARA… ME AMARA… ME AMARA, SI… SI SOY COMO SCOTT… ALFRED ME AMARA" Ian recordó una vez que lo encontró desmayado en el piso del baño, con el contorno del retrete lleno de vómito, al igual que su cuerpo. El doctor nos preguntó si Arthur tenía alguna enfermedad psicológica. Todos negamos con la cabeza, a excepción de Dylan, que dijo que una vez lo llevó donde un psicólogo amigo, pero este lo envió a casa, porque dijo que lo suyo era una leve perdida de amor. Que no le alcanzaba ni para ser depresión.

* * *

Mis padres no llegaron esa noche. Yo me había ido a dormir, después de haber arropado a todos mis hermanos me fui la cama. Al otro día tenía escuela, así que alisté mis cosas antes de acostarme. Intentaba quedarme dormido, pensaba que si llegaban mis padres y seguía despierto, se decepcionarían de su hijo mayor. Sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría levemente, me hice el dormido, pero sentí unos pequeños pasos. Yo sabía de quien eran esos pequeños pasos… esos pequeños y torpes pasos.

-Scott.. Scott.. Despierta.- dijo el menor, muy afligido y algo asustado.

-Ah.. Arthur, ¿Qué quieres?

-No p-puedo dormir… no sin el beso de mi mami.

-Ah, ven aquí, duerme a mi lado.

-Pero….

-Confía en mí.

-Está bien.- se subió torpemente a mi cama, estaba envuelto en una manta verde y traía un conejo de peluche.

-¿Y este?- le pregunté al ver que tenía otro peluche. Por un momento me molesté, había armado un escándalo por su osito… pero de pronto…

- Este… e-es para ti.

Me sonrojé un poco, me hice a un lado para que el menor se recueste junto a mí. Por qué esa noche no dormiríamos. Y NO DORMIMOS. Esa noche, la noche del desastre. No dormimos.

Tapé a Arthur con las sabanas y las frazadas, el pequeño me abrazó, cerró sus ojos para dormir. Con un pequeño suspiro, dijo que me quería. Por mi mente, de un confundido niño de 12 años, pasaron muchas cosas. Bajé descaradamente mi mano que estaba en la cintura del menor hasta su trasero. El pequeño abrió sus enormes y verde ojos, enfrentándome con esta estúpida mirada de borrego degollado. Yo estaba muy confundido, me atraía levemente, pero como era pequeño… pensaba que eso era amor. Ahora, que soy feliz con Alfred, conozco el verdadero significado del amor.

No recuerdo bien cómo fue que llegué a besarle desenfrenadamente. No era la primera persona que besaba, había besado antes a una niña en la escuela y a un niño mayor que yo que antes vivía cerca de nuestra mansión, pero Arthur no. Yo no sabía, aunque era lógico que un niño pequeño como jamás lo hubiera hecho antes. Tome su rostro pequeño y sonrojado entre mis manos, el pequeño cerró sus ojos y correspondió todos mis besos. Pero se detuvo cuando mi mano bajó sus pantalones. El pequeño dejó de besarme, se separó de mí y comenzó a llorar. Acaricié su rostro, secando su lágrimas y mirándole a los ojos le dije:

-No te detengas Arthur.

- Es que… n-no es correcto lo que me quieres hacer.

-No es lo que quiero, solo lo que vamos a hacer.

-No… yo no quiero. Tengo miedo… ¿y si me duele mi traserito? ¿y si nuestros hermanos, Francis o nuestros padres se enteran?

-Lo que suceda entre hermanos… se queda entre hermanos… ese es el pacto, Arthur. Lo tienes que jurar.

_Scott.. p-pero si no puedo hacer esto.

-Si podrás, verás que te gustará…

-Mi cuerpo aún es muy pequeño. N-Ni siquiera se escribir.

-No necesitas escribir para plasmar una historia.__

-No bajes mi ropita… por favor.

Demasiado tarde. No lo escuché, no escuché las súplicas de ese pequeño. Me deje llevar por el placer, de un inexperto niño de 12 años. Muchas veces antes me había tocado, algunas pensando en ese niño. En ese instante, lo tenía solo para mí. Mis hermanos no podían oírnos, ya que sus habitaciones se encontraban distantes a la mía en esa gran mansión. Los gritos desgarradores de un pequeño niño que perdía la inocencia, y de otro que iniciaba su futura experiencia. No me arrepiento de lo que hice… sino que con quien lo hice.

A la mañana siguiente, El pequeño Arthur estaba durmiendo en mi cama, sin ropa y cubriéndose con la manta nada más, besé su frente y me bajé de la cama a tomar desayuno. Fui a lavar mi rostro, las manos. Ese fin de semana no había ninguna criada en la casa. Mis padres les habían dado vacaciones y llegaban el lunes en la tarde. Fui a buscar mi mochila de la escuela y bajé las enormes escaleras para ir por mi desayuno. Todo estaba silencioso, nuestros padres al parecer no habían vuelto aún. Cuando entré a la cocina, encontré a los gemelos, que en ese entonces tenían siete años, abrazados llorando. Dylan secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. Caminó hacia mi, casi tropezando, me tomó de la muñeca izquierda y me llevó hasta la enorme sala de living. Se sentó y me sentó a su lado. Por un momento, temí que me hubiesen descubierto. Que hubiesen descubierto lo que le hice al conejo. Pero ni en mis más grandes temores hubiese imaginado que…

-Scott… prende el televisor.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Solo enciéndelo ya

Encendí el televisor, pero quedé congelado al presenciar esas escenas… los titulares de las noticias matutinas. Jamás olvidare lo que vi. Era el auto en el que habían salido mis padres por la tarde, totalmente destruido.

_"Mujer embarazada se encuentra en riesgo vital. Ella y su esposo, quién falleció, fueron protagonistas de un grave accidente automovilístico causado por un joven que conducía en estado de ebriedad"_

Eran mamá y papá. Mi mama y mi papa. Nuestra mamá y nuestro papá. No lloré. Solo caí de rodillas sobre el piso, grité mucho. Estaba furioso. A la media hora, llegó una señora a la casa, nos llevó en una camioneta a un hospital no muy lejos de nuestra casa. Ahí estaba mamá, se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Le practicaron una cesárea. Su bebé, a quien siempre dijo que le llamaría Peter, nació prematuro, ambos con riesgo vital. Pasaban los días, mamá se encontraba estable, pero de la nada, empeoraba.

El funeral de papá no lo recuerdo muy bien. Es algo que he bloqueado de mi mente, solo recuerdo que Dylan, mi hermanito de 9 años, se desmayó, por lo que no nos permitieron despedirnos de papá. Posteriormente, dos sujetos nórdicos, uno de Suecia y otro de Finlandia, llegaron a cuidarnos por unos meses. Eran socios de mi papá. A veces aún por las noches lo recuerdo y lo extraño. Soy quien más disfrutó a mis padres, por lo que más me duele la partida de ambos.

Una de las tantas noches que "jugaba" con mi hermanito Arthur, este dijo algo horrible. Habían pasado dos meses y medio del Accidente, y desde entonces obligué al conejo a que duerma conmigo. Esa noche, oí salir de sus labios algo que jamás le perdoné.

_-Scott… ah.. sabes q-que, creo que es mejor que no estén nuestros papás, así podemos…_

Antes de que terminara de hablar, le di una bofetada, tan fuerte que incluso llegué a tirarlo de la cama. Su cuerpo se azotó con fuerza sobre el piso de madera. Su pequeño y desnudo cuerpo sangraba al haberse raspado con astillas. No besé sus heridas, él le echó sal a las mías.

!NUNCA, JAMÁS, EN LA VIDA… SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDÉZ, ENANO DE PORQUERÍA!

Me bajé bruscamente de la cama. Sentía la necesidad de golpearlo, de hacerlo llorar, de verlo sufrir. Por primera vez, sentía odio en mi ser. Probaba del elixir de la animadversión. La maldad se apoderaba de mí ser. Había desatado mi bestia interior. No había quien la detenga.

Mis hermanos escucharon mis gritos, corrieron a ver que sucedía. Encontraron a Arthur en el piso, tirado, desnudo, con moretones, sangre, un poco de semen y yo sobre él, golpeándole como si no hubiese mañana. Arthur no dejaba de llorar. Yo no dejaba de golpearle. Ni entre mis tres hermanos, que oyeron mis gritos y los de Arthur, pudieron separarme de él. No pudieron evitar que siga golpeándole. Y yo no me iba a detener.

_-TU, GUSANO DE PORQUERÍA… TÚ MATASTE A PAPÁ. TU MATASTE A MAMÁ! POR TU CULPA ESTAN MUERTOS. POR IR A BUSCAR TU RIDICULO OSO DE PELUCHE, LOS CHOCARON Y PAPÁ SE MURIÓ Y… Y MAMÁ ESTÁ GRAVE Y… Y NUESTRO HERMANITO PETER LO ADOPTÓ ESA PAREJA NORDICA Y…Y.._

-Scott… ya basta.

-NO DYLAN, NO ME DETENDRÉ, NO HASTA QUE ESTE ENANO SE MUERA…

-De verdad, Scott. Es suficiente.

-THOMAS, NO INTERVENGAS. ¿Qué NO VES QUE ESTE ES UNA PUTA QUE NO LE IMPORTÓ HABER PERDIDO A PAPÁ?, SOLO QUIERE QUE SE LO METAN!

-Scott…

-QUÉ!

-Llamaron del hospital. Desconectaron a mamá.

-…

* * *

Ese funeral si lo recuerdo muy bien. Todos vestimos de blanco, porque era el color favorito de mamá. Todos lloramos su muerte. Todos menos Arthur. Él estaba en silencio, abrazado de Francis. Cuando me acerqué a despedirla por última vez, vi su rostro. No tenía rastro de dolor como el de papá. Ella era un ángel. Yo tenía mucho miedo… pero recordé sus palabras.

_"Nada saldrá mal Scotty… inclusive si algo llegase a pasar. Siempre estaremos con ustedes."_

Y desde ese día, me concentré en cumplir la promesa. Cuidé bien a mis hermanos. Pero también, desde ese día, Arthur dejó de ser mi hermano. Dejé de cuidarlo, de hablarle, de mirarle a los ojos, de dormir con él por las noches. Lo que más me costó fue dejar de quererlo. Me tomó tres años, pero logré dejar de quiérelo. De a poco comenzó a odiarlo. Cuando empezó a ir a la misma escuela que nosotros, los más granes, hacíamos que todos le molesten, indulten. Su vida escolar era un infierno. Su único amigo era Francis, pero incluso a él le hizo daño.

Arthur es un asesino en todo sentido. Mató a mis padres, al gran amor de Francis… y mató las ilusiones de Alfred. No contento con eso, quiso matarse a sí mismo. Lo detesto.

* * *

Ahora me encuentro feliz, Preparo el desayuno. Alfred me abraza por la espalda mientras bato algunos huevos para comer con tostadas. Dormimos juntos toda la noche. Es increíble cómo podemos llegar a hacer el amor, inclusive sin tener relaciones sexuales. A pesar de que a lo largo de mi adolescencia estuve con muchos hombres y mujeres, bueno, ni tantos íntimamente, pero si muchas citas. Jamás nadie me había dominado, me había domado. Se había tomado la molestia de cerrar una por una mis heridas, y sellar una por una las cicatrices. Nadie experto Alfred.

Sufrí mucho. Tuve que hacer de padre, madre y hermano mayor. No pude terminar mis estudios. Empecé de muy joven a trabajar en la empresa de mi papá. Conocí de cerca el dolor, la soledad, el desprecio del mundo entero y hacia el mundo entero. Pero ahora, mi mundo es Alfred.

-Scotty… Te amo.

-Shh… cállate Jones. No hables, solo bésame.

-Awww, mi zorrito hermoso se comporta tierno.

-La oferta del cállate y bésame es de edición limitada.

- Y no la desperdiciaré, mi amorcito. MI prometido, mi dulce Scotty.

Acortamos nuestra distancia en un dulce beso. Apagué el fuego, y Alfred me tomó en sus brazos, llevándome hasta el sofá de la casa en la que vivíamos, y dejándome cuidadosamente ahí recostado. Amo a este idiota, jamás me cansaré de sus besos, de sus caricias. No se lo digo, cuesta mucho volver a confiar en los demás. Pero con los años de relación más un compromiso, es más que suficiente para entregarse por completo, en cuerpo y alma, a quien más amo.

YO, SCOTT KIRKLAND, AMO A ALFRED F. JONES.

Y ESE AMOR ME ES CORRESPONDIDO.

_NO SE TE OLVIDE SCOTT, MAÑANA TIENES QUE IR A RETIRAR TU TRAJE BLANCO DE BODAS. Y EL IDIOTA DE IAN DICE QUE SOY UN SIN VERGÜENZA AL CASARME DE BLANCO. ESTÁ DEMENTE, CREO QUE LEER MUCHOS LIBROS DE DUENDES LE AFECTÓ. ALFRED QUIERE QUE USE UN VESTIDO. YA NO SE CUAL ESTÁ MÁS DEMENTE. CREO QUE ES ARTHUR EL REY DE LOS DEMENTES, COMO SEA, CREO QUE ETSE DIARO LO ACABARÉ MUY PRONTO SI SIGO ASÍ DE INSPIRADO… ¡PARESCO UNA PUTA QUINCEAÑERA!_

  
TUYO: SCOTT KIRKLAND.

* * *

**QUE TAN CUREL?**

**Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí. era más largo, pero un incidente con un pendrive mi hizo perder algo de información.**

¿que tal? ... *se hace bolita para protejerse de los tomates *  
  
**Les dije que era mata infancia, inclusive Fer cree que estoy mal de la cabeza al haber escrito algo así.**

Por lo menos mi profesor de lenguaje me felicitó por escribir por iniciativa propia .w.

**_respecto al capítulo: Me inspire en una canción que se llamaba inocencia robada (?) no tiene mucho que ver, pero igual.  
_****GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN, Y SE QUE NO MEREZCO REVIEWS, PERO LOS NECESITO PARA VIVIR! ¬/-/¬**

en el próximo capitulo, Arthur narrará la visita de Scott (fuck yeah, seguira narrando Arthur)

ALSO... El fic se llama "EL DIARIO DE KIRKALND" por que lo narran ambos Kirklands que están enamorados de Alferd, pero

¿Cuál de los dos se quedará con el hero?

PRÓXIMAMENTE LO SABRÁ... (mentira, ni yo lo sé)

Abrazos psicológicos para todos, nos leemos luego .w.

* * *

****

**_PREGUNTA!_**** (buena german garmendia)**

**¿Scotty tiene que casarse con un traje blanco o con un vestido blanco?****  
**


	4. Tercera Entrada

Muahahaha! Soy malvada y no había actualizado.. no, es que no tenía internet y había perdido más de la mitas de lo escrito gracias a las estúpidas actualizaciónes de windows.

Gracias a los reviews .w. me han servido mucho para saber cómo llevar este fic. Este capítulo se centra en cómo se conocieron y comenzaron a salir Alfred y Arthur *w* ASI Q LAS QUE LE SGUSTE USUK, DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO!

Se que fui muy cruel en el cap. Anterior TT-TT pero ya verán por qué suceden las cosas .w.

Este es más corto, y me retrasé una semana en subirlo (reescribirlo plz)

**Advertiencias: UsUk**

este tendría mucho UsxScott, pero le dejaré leve, ya verán, no se arrepentirán .w. (el siguiente cap será solo de UsxScott)

* * *

__

Tercera Entrada:  


¿Cuánto tiempo, eh?... en realidad olvido cuanto ha pasado de que no escribo, y sé que fue hace más de un día. Hay ciertas cosas que he querido olvidar, por lo que no las he escrito en mi diario. Hay miles de cosas que no se…. Quiero dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que pasó hace algunos días. Vino Scott, no recuerdo mucho, creo que lo tuvieron que sacar entre dos personas. No sé qué le habrá sucedido, no sé qué le habré dicho, no lo sé, solo sé que nada se y ni de eso estoy seguro.

Francis vino por la mañana y me trajo mi manta verde. Me comentó que Matthew quería venir a visitarme. Me costó trabajo recordar quien era, hasta que finalmente me rendí y Francis me lo describió. Lo recordé. Y recordé nuevamente que es hermano de Alfred. Recordé a Alfred, largo, alto, con mayor masa muscular y leve exceso de grasa, de amplia sonrisa y anteojos cuadrados tras los cuales están sus hermosas y brillantes orbes azules. Lo miré y me encantó. Una sola vez había amado así, aunque con el pasar de los años, me di cuenta que no era amor, no. Lo que sentía por Scott, ese roñoso ser, no sé cómo describirle. Considerando que en mi pasado fui un niño asustado que solo buscaba protección y que aparentaba fortaleza, para no demostrar el dolor de haber perdido a mamá y a papá a tan temprana edad. Recuerdos de la infancia, nulos en mi memoria. Lo más que logro recordar, es cuando jugaba con Francis, cuando aún era mi amigo. Recuerdo cuando me tenía que ocultar de mis hermanos para que no me hagan daño, sobre todo de Scott. Aun así, no logro tener muchas cosas en mi mente, Alfred es todo lo que recuerdo y lo que quiero no recordar. Aunque temo olvidar sus caricias, sus besos, abrazos y palabras de amor, prefiero sanar de este mal, este mal de amor que me hace débil, que me hace daño. Todo lo que amé, todo lo que no lloré. Alfred, Mi delito es amarte, mi sueño tenerte, mi mal no poseerte, y mi agonía no olvidarte.

…comenzaré desde el día que llegó a mi vida…

Era un niño, no uno inocente. Mi inocencia la perdí mucho antes de tener recuerdos y conciencia. Mucho antes de tener memoria y decencia. Era un pequeño, como de doce o trece años, apenas tenía un poco de pelo púbico y ya sentía que mi cuerpo cambiaba. Los de mi clase me ignoraban, tampoco Francis me hablaba, no después de lo que había pasado, un hecho que no quisiera recordar. ESTABA SOLO. Pasaba el recreo solitario y en las clases, nadie se sentaba conmigo. Las chicas se burlaban de mí y los chicos… si no me buscaban para golpearme, lo hacían para humillarme. Mi vida no tenía sentido, aun así la vivía, tenía la esperanza que algún día, de pronto todo cambiara. Y llegó Alfred a nuestra clase, a nuestra escuela. Un niño transferido desde California, de Estados Unidos. Alfred entró al salón y me enamoré, con su enorme sonrisa, no vestía el uniforme, ya que tenía tres semanas de permiso hasta que lo comprara. Alfred se sentó junto a mí, el único puesto vacío del salón. En ese entonces, yo era muy tímido. Solo hablaba a veces con un chico tres años menor que yo. Ese chico es Kiku, un japonés que todo el tiempo me llamaba Tsundere.

Alfred me habló, no recuerdo que me dijo, pero yo lo ignoré, o fingí que lo hacía, para que no viera el notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas. De a poco, Alfred comenzó a juntarse con los demás chicos del salón, se inscribió en los talleres deportivos y resultó llevar a la victoria a casi todos, siendo que el equipo de nuestra escuela no clasificaba a campeonatos deportivos desde la década del 70. Y ahora éramos campeones. Alfred subió su popularidad, ya no solo en el curso, sino que en toda la escuela. Y se sentaba conmigo. Me ponía nervioso, me gustaba demasiado, me mojaba… suena sucio y extraño, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez era otra manera de llorar. Me sentía muy solo, muy enamorado, y aunque se sentara junto a mí, seguía siendo el más popular de la escuela, el más deseado por las mujeres, el más fuerte, apuesto y el ídolo de quienes me humillaban y golpeaban. Pero Alfred no sabía que me agredían. Él siempre me veía por ahí, solo, leyendo algún libro, ya fuera literatura pura, o poemas olvidados.

A mediados de Junio, me gané una beca. Por mis excelentes calificaciones, la escuela me dio un bono, recuerdo que fui a retirar ese dinero después de clases a la oficina del director. Lo que yo no sabía, era que mis compañeros se habían enterado, y me esperaban a las afueras de la escuela. Retiré mi dinero, y lo guardé en mi mochila, pero solo con salir del establecimiento, me encontré con todos los matones. Me golpearon, rompieron mis cosas y se llevaron el dinero. Alfred venía saliendo del entrenamiento de baseball. Lo vio todo. Esperó que se fueran y se acercó a mí. Estaba herido, me dolía mi cuerpo, y cuando lo vi acercarse, temía que fuese a lastimarme, por lo que rechacé su ayuda. A Alfred no le importó, como pudo me tomó en sus brazos, yo me rehusé, aun así, me cargó hasta la enfermería, esperó afuera a que me atiendan y luego entró verme.

-¿te sientes mejor?- me preguntó preocupado.

- No tenías que molestarte.- respondí desviando la mirada.

-Pero me preocupa… No sabía que esos tipos te andaban molestado. Yo pensaba que te gustaba estar solo -

-A nadie le gusta estar solo-

-Pero tu lees, pensé que querías estar solo para poder leer tranquilo-

-Leo para ocultar mi soledad, no es nada que te importe-

-Yo creía que te gustaba estar solo… por eso respetaba tu espacio. ¿Sabes? Ya no tienes que pasártela el recreo leyendo, seré tu amigo ¿qué dices?-

-No necesito que me tengas lástima… así está bien-

-Anda, no es lástima… desde que llegué que quiero ser tu amigo-

-Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, te sientas conmigo y no sabes nada de mi-

-No se tu nombre… pero no me molestaría averiguarlo.

-No gracias, Alfred… solo déjalo así-

Esa tarde llegué a mi casa, corrí como pude hasta llegar a mi habitación, me encerré e hice lo que hace años no había podido. Reír. Yo creía que empezaba a reírme de nuevo, pero era el amor, lo que me provocaba risa y pena. El amor y la muerta, la risa y la desdicha de la vida, la carcajada y el grito. Los tres días siguientes no fui a la escuela, me dio fiebre producto de la humedad a la que me expuse la tarde de la golpiza, así que retomé las clases el día lunes. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que nos habían cambiado de puesto. Ya no me sentaba con Alfred, sino que con ese chico que lideraba a los matones. La pero parte no era esa, sino que Alfred había regañado a esos muchachos, recordemos que es el más popular de la escuela, por ende, le apodaron "el Hero", el héroe. Y aunque me costara reconocerlo, el héroe había venido a mi rescate. Los que me agredían estaban furiosos, según ellos, yo los había acusado con Alfred, a quien ellos respetaban, admiraban y temían, por lo que me amenazaron de hacerme lo que me resta de vida escolar imposible si yo los hacía quedar mal con el americano. Detrás de las gradas me golpeaban, me quitaban el dinero del almuerzo y yo no podía decirle a nadie. Una tarde, Me topé con Alfred en el baño de varones del segundo piso. Yo limpiaba mi cara después de la golpiza del almuerzo, y Alfred entró a tomar agua.

Como siempre, me saludó con una hermosa sonrisa, yo por mi parte volteé el rostro para que no viera los moretones y la sangre de mi cara, aun así, le devolví amablemente el saludo. Fue en vano, Alfred se acercó a mí, me tomó de los hombros y suavemente volteó mi cara, quedando ambos frente a frente, no pude evitar sonrojarme, aun así, Alfred no lo notó, ya que fijó su atención en las heridas de mi rostro y cuerpo.

-¿Fueron ellos otra vez?- me preguntó con tono de voz serio, nunca lo había oído tan serio.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- respondí mirando hacia otro lado, un poco deprimido.

Alfred me abrazó, no opuse resistencia, pero tampoco correspondí el abrazo a pesar de que moría por hacerlo. Alfred se acercó nuevamente, tomó mi mano y prácticamente corriendo me sacó del lugar, llegamos hasta el comedor de la escuela, no me di cuenta, estaba perdido sintiendo la mano de Alfred tomando delicadamente la mía, gritaba como un idiota por los pasillos, pegando saltitos.

-Tienes que comer algo dude, estás muy delgado- me dijo, colándose en la fila del almuerzo, hasta llegar al principio y dejándome su lugar.

-Alfred yo no…- me detuve al notar que todos los estudiantes le dejaban pasar, simplemente por ser él.- no puedo-

-No te preocupes, si es por el dinero, yo puedo..-

-No te preocupes por mí, no soy importante-

-Lo eres para mí, así que come algo, que yo invito.- me dijo mientras sacaba dos bandejas y me pasó una.

Lo seguí, llegamos a su mesa favorita, era algo alejada del resto, a esta mesa si le llegaba la luz del jardín escolar, ya que estaba junto a la ventana. Esta mesa era más pequeña, de las V.I.P y tenía solo dos sillas. A mis espaldas podía oír como murmuraban cosas horribles al vernos juntos. Y pensar que después, nos convertimos en la pareja más querida de la escuela. Alfred esperó que me sentara y tomó asiento, de a poco comenzamos a hablar, y lo hicimos por mucho rato, tanto que pasamos todo el recreo del almuerzo conversando. Cada vez me enamoraba más y más. Alfred, lograste hacerme sentir especial, amado y ahora no estas, ya no estás. Me duele haberte perdido, me duele no estar contigo. No es lo mismo estar solo, que estar sin ti, me aprendí de memoria esos versos por ti, y no estas, Alfred… NO ESTAS.

Miles de recuerdos, tardes en tu compañía, recreos en los cuales ya no podía disfrutar de un buen libro, porque llegabas a distraerme, Alfred. ¿Por qué no vienes y me distraes de este dolor, de este sufrimiento, de este martirio que es el vivir sin tu amor? ¿Por qué no vienes ahora a distraerme del frio que siento el goteo recorrer por mi brazo? ¿Por qué no vienes a distraerme ahora? ¿Por qué te distrajiste cuando conociste a Scott? No, no pudiste. Desde el minuto que lo viste, lo amaste. Aun así seguiste conmigo, incrementando ese sentimiento en mí. A veces pienso, Alfred mio, amado mio, que si desde el día que se conocieron con Scott me hubieses dejado, no me hubiese ilusionado y tal vez, no estaría sufriendo por no tenerte.

Pasaban los días, y Alfred siempre me buscaba para almorzar conmigo. Por lo menos, los matones no me quitaban mi dinero, ya que no salía solo del salón y en los recreos, pues siempre estaba solo en mi puesto junto a la ventana leyendo, y llegaba Alfred. Me contaba historias graciosas, sí, me hacía reír. Alfred siempre ha sido muy infantil. En ese entonces, le preocupaba mucho que yo estuviese solo por ahí. Sabía que los matones aprovecharan de mi soledad para agredirme, por lo que siempre me acompañaba, me seguía e incluso me cargaba en sus brazos, a pesar de que yo me opusiera.

Así pasamos muchas semanas, casi dos meses, por dentro moría por tomar su mano, por acariciarle el rostro, robarle un beso y olvidar todo el dolor de mi pasado. Una tarde, mientras estaba sentado en las bancas de la cancha, mirando a Alfred practicar con el equipo de baseball, cuando me percaté que los matones se dirigían a las bancas en las que me encontraba. Me levanté y corrí lo más lejos que pude para que no notaran que estaba ahí. Error. Notaron que huía de ellos, y comenzaron a seguirme. Corrían más rápido que yo. No recuerdo como, los tres más agresivos de toda la escuela me tenían acorralado contra una reja, la que separa la cancha del patio.

Me golpearon, me lastimaron. Dicen que las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas. Ahora que estoy grande lo comprendo bien. Extraños pensamientos, amor que te he perdido. Extraña sensación de los sentidos, sin ti, casi totalmente adormecidos. Ahora que estoy aquí, que me aferro al recuerdo, ahora que estoy realmente herido… no estás aquí. Alfred. ¿Por qué pudiste llegar ese día a salvarme de los matones y no pudiste salvarme de mi propia muerte? Las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio, el silencio mientras te enamorabas de Scott. El amor hace pasar el tiempo; el tiempo hace pasar el amor. Fueron siete años, Alfred. Sé que, cuando terminamos nuestra relación, dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, pero ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed. Las lágrimas del desamor son las más dolorosas para el corazón, y yo las he llorado desde que me dejaste. Si mi alma fuera pluma y mi corazón tintero, con la sangre de mis venas escribiría te quiero, te quiero y jamás dejare de quererte Alfred, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Una cosa haré contigo que tú conmigo no harás: quererte toda la vida y no olvidarte jamás. No recuerdo como, llegaste, golpeaste fuertemente al líder, y los otros dos huyeron. De un solo golpe lo dejaste en el suelo, él era tres años mayor que tú, aun así, lo derrotaste, no medías tu tuerza. ALFRED NO MIDE SU  
FUERZA.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado, tirándose pesadamente de rodillas frente mio, abrazándome.

-Alfred…

-No, soy un imbécil. Tenía que protegerte. He fallado como héroe.

-No me golpearon tanto esta vez.

-Me duele verte así, Arthur… no lo soporto más.

-¿Qué no soportas?

-Esto… Tengo que decírtelo de una vez, aunque te enojes conmigo y no me quieras hablar más.

-Alfred, que siempre te eche no significa que…

- Me gustas.

__

Esas palabras, ese tono, esa sinceridad…-N-no bromees con eso, idiota.

-No estoy bromeando, Arthur. Me gustas desde el minuto que entré al salón y te vi solo.

-Mi corazón está muy destrozado… y por eso quizá, es que nadie me quiere

-No digas eso, eres mi ángel tierno, mi corazón recompuesto, mi alma dulce, mis caricias bellas, mi camino de felicidad, mi refugio permanente, mi lado bueno, mi escondite perfecto, mi meta soñada, mi caballero inglés...así eres tú

-Y-Y todo eso?

-Es lo que pienso cada vez que te acompaño a algún lugar.

-Sabes… nunca pensé ser correspondido por alguien.

-Arthur, no me importa que tan lastimado estés, quiero sanar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que hay en ti.

Mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón se saldría y mis ojos lloraban de emoción, de felicidad. Dulcemente, Alfred limpió mi rostro, secando mis lágrimas, posteriormente acercó su rostro delicadamente al mio, nos besamos. Un beso inocente de quien ha perdido su inocencia con quien intenta rescatarle del dolor de su pasado. _"Alfred, te amo porque has cambiado mi vida y has dado rumbo a mi corazón". _Luego de unos segundos perdiéndome en sus labios, sintiendo los cálidos labios de mi amado jugando dulcemente con los míos, nos separamos. Alfred se puso de pie, y me ayudó a pararme.

-Hajaja, ¿te gustaría ir a la cafetería de la esquina por algo?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no podemos saltarnos el taller que sigue.

-No te preocupes, solo toma mi mano.

-¿Qué?

-Que tomes mi mano… tonto.

-Estás muy sonrojado, te ves lindo así

-Si te callas vamos a la cafetería.

Salimos muchas veces esa semana, y la siguiente. Alfred me pedía besos, yo le rechazaba, más que nada por miedo. Alfred, en la vida hay mucho dolor, pero mis penas se alivian con tu amor. Después de aproximadamente quince días de lo sucedido en la cancha, Alfred me esperaba por la mañana. Había llegado temprano a la escuela, y en el salón me abrazó, frente a todos, se arrodilló y me preguntó si quería ser su novio, yo solamente lo abrasé, escuchando como nuestros compañeros gritaban y aplaudían. Yo era feliz… no lo admitía, pero era feliz con Alfred. Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, en las clases nos enviábamos notas y de a poco, me fui integrando a la escuela, gracias a Alfred.

Mi miedo de hablar con los demás, de a poco fue desapareciendo, incluso comencé a sociabilizar con los que me agredían. Uno de ellos había perdido a su madre hacia un tiempo, por eso actuaba así. Otro de ellos, tenía a su hermana grave en el hospital con riego vital y el líder de ellos, era huérfano de padre, su hermano se había suicidado y su madre era una prostituta. El chico vivía con su tío que era un alcohólico y adicto a los juegos. Pude ayudarles psicológicamente, y dejaron de ser agresivos. El resto de años, a pesar de tener mis propios problemas familiares, me dediqué a ayudar a los demás, cosa que jamás había hecho. Así fue como el año entrante, me nominaron mis compañeros de clase y los de la otra clase, a ser presidente del conejo estudiantil, cargo que mantuve hasta mi graduación.

* * *

Cierro mi diario. A la enfermera de la tarde le gustan todas mis historias, Las de Alfred. No me aburriría contárselas una y otra vez, aunque a veces olvide algunos detalles. Mi cabello ya está sucio y tengo calor de estar acostado. El doctor dice que si sigo mejorando mi ánimo, pronto podré salir al jardín. Quiero recostarme en la fría hierba, acariciar el césped, como lo hacía cuando salíamos con Alfred los sábados por la tarde. Quiero que me canten algo. Siento la necesidad de escuchar una canción para dormir. Extraño a mi madre, ella me arrullaba cuando era un bebé. Luego lo hacía Scott… y luego Alfred. La enfermera de la tarde es joven, rubia y de cabello corto. Le pregunté su nombre, se llama Emma. Tiene un acento extraño, le pregunté y me dijo que venía de Bélgica a estudiar Psiquiatría a Londres, y que se quedó haciendo la práctica.

Emma se sentó junto a mi cama, tomó mi mano delicadamente, y me cantó una canción típica de su tierra, dijo que se les cantaba a los bebés para que pudiesen dormir y espantar todo mal. Me cantaba mientras colocaba el suero que me hacía dormir. Ya no quiero morir, solo quiero dormir. MATO CON MI MUERTE.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y si esperaban UsaxScott, no se desesperen, el siguiente tendrá mucho contenido de esa ship *0*


	5. Entrada olvidada, mañana Congelada

Ya van varias emanas que no actualizo el fic, mi culpa, lo sé losé. Exámenes de finales semestrales, pero ya que los he terminado, he retomado mi labor como escritora de este fic (?) Además, ya casi salgo de vacaciones, por lo que podré actualizar más seguido *w*

Gracias a los reviews, aunque últimamente no he recibido muchos, y merecido me lo tengo pos ser tan cruel y hacer sufrir al pobre Arthur :c, pero en este capítulo por fin tendrán el anhelado Usaxscotlad! ASI Q LAS QUE LES GUSTE LA SHIP, SEGURAMENTE GUSTARÁN DE ESTE CAPITULO!

_(o sino les traigo el santo inquisidor teutónico de Gilbert par que se encargue )_

ADEMÁS… debo agradecerle a **Fernanda**, a mi padre **Ale** y a **Alfrep Llonz **(xDD erez hun lokiyo), ellos me han presionado, incentivado y también recordado que tengo que actualizar esta vaina, sin ellos a ciencia cierta no habría pasado del capítulo dos XDD

También agradecerle a los que SI me dejaron reviews TT-TT es penoso, pero de verdad he tenido tan pocos D: seguramente tengo que esforzarme más, bueno y aquí les dejo el fruto de mi esfuerzo…

**Advertiencias del capítulo: Usa x Scotland! (no me hago responsable por hemorragias nasales, por convulsiones de kawaiiosidad ni Por intentos de suicido! ESCUCHASTE ARTUR!)**

Una breve aclaración previa, antes que se me olvide y queden más colgados que adorno navideño:

Este capítulo está narrado por Arthur, en su diario kawaii del mal (?) a pesar de que parece narración omnisciente, sigue siendo narrada por Arthur, ya al final sabrán por qué tiene este estilo narrativo y por qué Alfred prefirió a Scott y no a Arthur.

* Se tira al suelo y muerde un pañuelo rosa cual francés intentando no lloriquear*

bueno, y sin más estúpida y sensual introducción al puro y kawaiioso estilo Fraanchi, les dejo el fic para que lo lean

(y dejen reviews TT-TT por cada Review están salvando a un cejón Inglés de morir suicidado)

* * *

Hay cartas que alegran o dañan, que emocionan destrozan, que ilusionan, o desilusionan, que enamoran o que despedazan… hay cartas que es mejor no leer. No más de una vez. Cartas que deben ser olvidadas, arrugadas, quemadas, desechadas…o de lo contrario, de lo contrario el destinatario puede resultar gravemente lastimado. ¡CARTAS QUE NO DEBEN SER GUARDAS EN UNDIARIO DE VIDA, Y SER LEIDAS UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ!

_Cartas anexadas al diario de Arthur…._

_A veces tienes que elegir lo mejor. No puedes elegir, por ejemplo, hamburguesas y Hot-Dogs a la vez. Tampoco puedes untarle Nutella y Mantequilla de maní a un solo pan, no. En la vida hay que tomar decisiones, y espero que la que yo haya tomado, sea lo correcto para ambos._

Arthur, compréndeme. Podemos ser grandes amigos, los mejores diría yo, pero lo nuestro no es más que amistad. En parte fue mi culpa el haberte ilusionado, haberte enamorado. Me disculpo por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, y espero que no te moleste mi heroica decisión.

.

ELEGÍ A TU HERMANO SCOTT.

* * *

Entrada olvidada, mañana Congelada:

Cierta mañana, me levanté, más temprano que de costumbre. Me abrigué y fui al jardín a darle de comer a Iggycat, mi mascota. Lo recuerdo porque en ese entonces él era pequeño y fue la última noche que le deje dormir en la intemperie. Luego de alimentar a mi querido gatito, fui a lavar mis manos, pero ambos baños de la planta baja estaban ocupados por mis hermanos Dylan y Thomas, por lo que subí las enormes y elegantes escaleras de la mansión para ir al baño de arriba, cuando noté que la puerta de la habitación de Scott estaba entreabierta y lo que me llamó la atención, fue que junto a la puerta, en el interior de la habitación, estaba la chaqueta favorita de Alfred en el suelo.

Me asomé a mirar, silenciosamente, y vi algo que me partió todo el interior.

Aquella mañana era de esas frías, en las que no tienes ganas de levantarte de tu cálida y cómoda cama, aun así, las obligaciones cotidianas te obligan a salir de tu lecho de descanso nocturno. Alfred, mi Alfred, estiró sus brazos para abrazar a la persona que tenía a su lado, este gruñó tan ligeramente, que apenas pudo escucharle su acompañante. Alfred se acomodó, sentándose en la cama para apreciar una cabellera roja, cuyo cuerpo ocultaba entre las sabanas. Alfred sonrió. Era la primera noche que dormía con Scott Kirkland.

El escocés, abrió lentamente sus verdes y brillantes ojos, volteó su cuerpo para encontrarse de frente con el torso desnudo del norteamericano, lo cual le produjo un evidente e inmediato sonrojo, tanto por la belleza y tonalidad del cuerpo del americano, como el recuerdo de todo lo vivido la noche anterior con ese sujeto. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada, topándose con la sonrisa del menor. Sin duda, era primera vez que alguien dominaba al gran Scott Kirkland, por lo que el escocés intentó mantener la postura de orgullo y superioridad que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado obtener a lo largo de sus años.

Bien dicho, lo intentó.

Aquella corteza de "zorrito indomable", como el americano solía llamarle, inconscientemente se desmoronaba frente a Alfred. Aunque Scott lo notaba. Notaba que al estar con ese muchacho se sentía gaymente debilitado, y es que se dio cuenta que tenía algo que pensó haber perdido hace muchos años, algo que las personas llevan en su interior y según Scott los hacen más débiles y estúpidos, pero esta debilidad sin duda es hermosa, solo por el hecho de poseerlos y disfrutarlos, ya sea para sufrir o para gozar, porque al fin y al cabo están. Los Sentimientos.

Alfred se acercó a los labios de mi hermano, le susurró palabras que hacían que el pelirrojo se sonrojara y a la vez quisiera golpearlo. Yo le entiendo, a diferencia que no soy como él. Yo simplemente me enojo con Alfred, no lo golpeo como suele hacerlo Scott.

Incluso así, Alfred se deja golpear. Es como si Scott fuese una fiera que pide a gritos ser domesticada por Alfred. Me duele ver como Alfred, mi Alfred, mi amado americano de ojos azules, tiene la paciencia y el cariño suficiente para tratar el temperamento y los golpecitos de Scott.

¿será acaso amor verdadero?

Me destroza ver como el imbécil de mi hermano hace feliz a quien yo he amado desde que era apenas un pre-adolescente, me lastima ver como su amor es correspondido, es hermoso. Tan hermoso que llega a lastimarme, ¿Por qué me lastima? Tendría que estar feliz por mi hermano y por el hombre que más he amado. Esa felicidad no me incluye, y eso me destroza todo mi ser, dejándome moribundo y provocando la agonía en mi interior.

Sus besos son apasionados, llenos de gracia y afecto. Llenos de Amor, ese amor que yo no he podido corresponder por parte de Alfred. Es lo que me ha lastimado de esta manera.

Scott se levantó, intentando ignorar a Alfred quien solo admiraba en silencio la bella figura de su amante; ese blanco y liso torso desnudo, que a la luz de la fría mañana parecía resplandecer con un brillo único, su piel se erizaba como gallina, producto las bajas temperaturas que hacían aquella mañana en la ciudad, además que mansión Kirkland era famosa por ser una de las más grandes, espaciosas y frías de toda Inglaterra.

Tiritando, el mayor buscó algo con que cubrirse para ir a la ducha. Aun sentía adolorida la retaguardia, mas intentaba no pensar en el dolor, sino que en lo estúpido que se debía haber visto la noche anterior. Entregado completamente a ese idiota. Aunque no podía negar que ese idiota le volvía loco. Los recuerdos daban vueltas una y otra y otra vez en la retina del escocés, incluso el recordar lo sumiso que fue, le sacó de la realidad de tal manera, que no notó cuando el menor se acercó por la espalda, y le cubrió esta con una manta.

-Te vas a resfriar, Scotty.

-Imbécil, te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Pero quiero llamarte así, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti.

-Si… lo sé.

-no entiendo… ¿por qué sigues siendo frio conmigo?

-y yo no entiendo por qué sigues siendo el novio del infeliz de Arthur.

-…

-Lo imaginaba.

-No… Scott… tú sabes que solo estoy con él por compromiso.

-Ah, seguro se va a morir si lo dejas.

-Scott, tu sabes que emocionalmente es inestable. ¡Lo sabes mejor que nadie, eres su hermano, Dios!

- Y tú sabes todo el daño que le ha causado, no solo a mi familia, sino que a mis amigos.

…

Notaron mi presencia.

* * *

Hay cosas que son mejor olvidar, dejarlas salir del subconsciente para que no atormente a la mente consiente. Cosas, ya sean recuerdos, acciones, lugares, canciones o incluso personas. Es mejor que queden en el olvido de una fría mañana, de una entrada congelada….

Aunque, haya recuerdo los cuales valgan la pena atesorarse, y aunque lastimen y maten, traigan la dulce amargura de que alguna vez fueron parte de la felicidad propia, que se ha esfumado lentamente.

Encontrarse sin un camino, sin un sentido, es mucho más doloroso aun, o quizá el hecho de recordar a alguien que te ha salvado del vacío, para luego ser la causa de tu autodestrucción.

Alfred, aun te amo… pero tú lo elegiste a él.

* * *

Me despierto, traen mi desayuno. Por fin me permiten ingerir alimentos, y solo me administran por la tarde una dosis del goteo infernal que hiela mi brazo y escurre por mis venas. La comida es deliciosa, pero me deprimí al preguntarle a Elizabetha, la nueva enfermera de la mañana, de donde traían manjares tan deliciosos, para ser un hospital psiquiátrico.

-La prepara una señora muy vieja- respondió- no es la gran cosa, es solo medio sobre de sopa instantánea preparada con mucha agua, un fondo de agua aprox.

-No ya, de verdad, es demasiado deliciosa.

-Es cierto, es más, es muy simple de preparar, cualquiera podría hacer una.

-Sabes… soy muy malo para hacer comida… Al, digo, el chico por el que me intenté hacer esto, siempre me cuidaba.

-Chico?

-te puede sonar extraño, incluso puedes estar en contra, pero yo amo a ese hombre.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-verás, cuando entré a trabajar aquí, fui transferida desde un hospital en Hungría que cerró.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, al trasladarme aquí me dieron a elegir entre una chica esquizofrénica y un chico con depresión e intento de suicidio por una amor no correspondido.

-¿de verdad?

-Ajá, y estaba a punto de elegir el caso de la muchacha, hasta que me enteré que ese amor no correspondido, era otro chico. Eso me partió el corazón y pues, heme aquí.

-Gracias… por comprender mi dolor.

-Intento comprenderlo.

A decir verdad, es mucho más amable la nueva enfermera de la mañana. Me deja leer el periódico, y dice que si me sigo cuidando, pronto me autorizaran a beber té por la mañana.  
Creo que si algún día me llego a curar de este mal, estudiaré enfermería.

Abrí el periódico "The Times" Y comencé a leer, mientras la enfermera, que tenía que estar junto a mi hasta que acabase su turno, abrió una extraña revista que a lo lejos se podía leer "YAOI R-18" No terminé de hojear el periódico, ya que me di vuelta y me dormí hasta el mediodía, que era mi horario de visitas.

* * *

Corrí escaleras abajo, me fui a esconder entre las frías plantas del jardín, acurrucándome entre mis brazos y mis piernas, para olvidarlo todo.

LO OLVIDÉ TODO… Y NO LO HABÍA RECRDADO HASTA AHORA.

Desperté en mi cama, arropado hasta la nariz y Alfred estaba sentado a mi lado, acariciaba mi cabello y sonreía, a pesar que veía la preocupación en sus ojos. Alejé mi rostro frunciendo el ceño, Alfred se puso de pie y se me acercó un poco más.

-¿Qué sucede Arthie?

-No me llames así, idiota.

-Arthur…?

-Te vi, vi lo que hacías con Scott, y tú crees que yo no lo noté.

-¿de qué hablas Arthie?

-Que no me llames así, descarado.

Mis ojos estaban intentando mantener las lágrimas en su lugar. Intentando.

-Arthur, no sé de qué rayos hablas, seguramente fue un sueño.

-Entonces como explicas que estés aquí, si ayer me dejaste plantado porque tenías que "ir al terminal"

Alfred se demoró en contestarme, en realidad se demoró demasiado, hasta que finalmente habló.

- Me sentí muy mal por dejarte solo, Arthur. Así que vine a esperar que te despiertes.

-Y ¿Cómo entraste?

- Scott me vio llegar cuando estaba por salir a su trabajo.

No quería creerle, no podía. Mi instinto no me lo permitía, aun así le creí todo, todo lo que me dijo. Alfred, mi corazón a pesar de que esté destrozado, abandonado, siempre te perdonará, incluso si algún día logro salir de ese hospital que cada día me enferma más. Incluso si te casas con mi hermano Scott. Incluso si viven felices, adoptan niños y cuidan un perro. Incluso si me veo condenado a dejar de saber de ti… incluso así te perdonaré.

-Entonces… no me estás mintiendo…hm… déjame ver, ¿Cómo explicas que tengo el cuerpo frio y la sensación de haberme levantado a alimentar al gato?

- Creo que estás muy emocionado por que mañana es tu fiesta. Le di comida a Iggycat antes de entrar a tu cuarto, para que no te levantes, hace mucho frio afuera y no quisiera que te enfermes el día previo a tu cumpleaños. El héroe tiene que cuidar a su caballero en peligro, ya que no eres una damisela.

-Entendí Alfred.

_…Entendí que no eres más que un vil mentiroso, peor que yo. Aun así te amo._

* * *

Un día, buscando entre los cajones de Scott unos documentos que me pidió que le alcanzara, me encontré unas cartas de Alfred dirigidas a mi… unas que jamás había recibido. Me senté junto al escritorio de mi hermano para leerlas, pero todos me estaban buscando, era mi fiesta. Yo me quedé quieto mientras noté que abrían la puerta y encendían la luz, pero solo echaron una mirada superficial, ya que no me encontraron y apagaron la luz.

Tomé las cartas y salí por el ventanal que estaba tras el escritorio, puse las cartas medio dobladas en el bolsillo derecho de mi abrigo y corrí alrededor de la mansión, pasando la piscina, el laberinto y el jardín floreado, hasta llegar a la enredadera que llegaba hasta el balcón de mi habitación. Me trepé como lo hacía de costumbre, hasta llegar a mi balcón, abrí la ventana una vez estando arriba, para dar la impresión que había estado todo el tiempo ahí, y justo en eso, Dylan golpe mi puerta, apurándome para que baje por que las visitas ya estaban comenzando a llegar. Le dije que no estaba listo. Entré a mi cuarto, guardé las cartas y rápidamente me cambié ropa, ya que la estaba usando se ensució tras haberme trepado por dichas plantas.

ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO A ESCABULLIRME POS LA MANSIÓN.

Bajé emocionado, era mi fiesta y quería disfrutarla, todo marchaba de maravilla, incluso Francis estaba ahí. Mis ex compañeros de escuela… incluso Alfred. ¿Cuánto no hubiese dado por abrasarle apenas le vi entrar? ¿Cuánto no hubiese deseado correr a besarlo en ese instante? ALFRED! , pero no, estábamos peleados y nos habíamos dado un tiempo como prueba de amor y fidelidad. Fidelidad que se rompió esa noche, aunque en realidad, ya se había roto desde hace cuatro años y medio, solo que yo no lo noté.

Me distraje en la fiesta, hablando con antiguos compañeros de escuela, cuando uno de ellos se ríe y me dice "mira Arthur, ese de allá es tu hermano, y parece que baila con tu novio" me costó asimilar las palabras, hasta que decidí voltear. Voltear para ver como la mirada azul de mi amado se encuentra armoniosamente con los radiantes orbes verdes de Scott. Vi ante mis ojos, como Alfred rodeaba la cintura de mi hermano mayor, quien posaba sus manos en los hombros del menor y juntos danzaban en armonía la lenta canción que se estaba reproduciendo. No podía soportarlo más.

No podía soportarlo ni un instante más.

Ambos se sonreían con tanta naturalidad y felicidad, incluso estaban a metros de besarse. Alfred me vio e incluso con eso no lo soltaba. No soltaba a Scott. Corrí a buscar algún trago, y de ahí no recuerdo hasta que estaba sentado en un sofá, lamentándome por lo ocurrido.

Al rato, me sentí mareado, ya no quiero recordar más, porque esa noche, cuando fui a mi habitación, ya un poco emborrachado, Vi a mi hermano y a mi gran amor, hacer el amor. Un puro amor de ese que no se encuentra en cualquier lado ni puede tomarse a la lidera. No los alcancé a ver teniendo relaciones, pero lo que vi fue la mayor y pura muestra de Amor.

TRISTE REALIDAD.

.

ELLOS SE AMAN.

.

.  
.ESTABAN DESTINADOS A AMARSE.

.

YO SOLO FUI EL ENLACE PARA QUE AMBOS SE CONOCIERAN.

.

SOLO NECESITABAN CONOCERSE.

.

.  
POR QUE ESTABAN DESTINADOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.

* * *

Y hasta aquí lo dejo… subiré pronto la siguiente, este capítulo no termina aquí.

TT-TT no tengo nada más que decir y no les hare spoilers para no traumarles la infancia.

Nos leemos pronto (?)


	6. Cartas de Alfred, entrada número cinco

Holaaa otra vez!

Ya vamos en el 6 ya, que emoción, me demoré solo dos días en escribirlo, aunque sin mi fiel ayúdate que se fue a otra ciudad para las vacaciones, se me ha hecho difícil. Gracias por sus reviews, espero que me dejen por este capítulo, que son casi puras cartas del gordo Jones, y al final, Arthur recibe una visita de otro personaje que no es Francis ni alguno de sus hermanos *0*

¿Qué más? Ah sí, a las fanáticas de UsUk, les advierto que tengan cuidado al leer las cartas de Alfred, o morirán en el intento.

Recuerden que este fic es un poco fuerte, aunque este capítulo es un poco gay e intenté usar el estilo narrativo de los dos primeros capítulos, ya que me gusta hacer que el cejón Tsundere de exprese de esa manera en su diario. Prepare your anus para el siguiente capitulo, y sin más interrupciones, les dejo este nuevo:

* * *

ELLOS SE AMAN.

.

.  
.ESTABAN DESTINADOS A AMARSE.

.

YO SOLO FUI EL ENLACE PARA QUE AMBOS SE CONOCIERAN.

.

SOLO NECESITABAN CONOCERSE.

.

.  
POR QUE ESTABAN DESTINADOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO

* * *

__

Capítulo 6: Cartas de Alfred, entrada número cinco.

Alfred, me dolió mucho lo que vi aquella noche. Armé un escándalo que no quiero recordar, pero si dejare registro para luego no olvidarlo. Estaba con tanto dolor, quería llorar a gritos. Eso lo recuerdo muy bien, la amargura interna de ver a quien más amas entregándole amor sincero a otra persona. Persona que es sangre de tu sangre, hijo de tus padres Y NO ERES TÚ. Es Scott, el mismísimo y desalmado Scott. Aunque pensándolo bien, algo de alma debe tener como para que Alfred se haya enamorado tanto de él.

Me despierto, ya es la hora de visitas. Francis está aquí. Siempre está aquí. ¿ por qué no estuvo cuando lo necesite? ¿por qué no estuvo cuando y-yo realmente…. No lo sé, no lo sé y ya no me importa. Me acerca los documentos de la mesita, los que dejó hace unos días atrás. Mira a los alrededores, cerciorándose de que no hubiese enfermeras ni doctores cerca.

-Moun anglaterre, creo que estás listo para leer esto.

-¿Qué es eso, Wine bastard?

-Son las cartas que el gordo Jones te escribía

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?

-Scott las escondía en su cajón, y el día de la fiesta de tu cumpleaños,moun ami, cuando se metió a tu cuarto con el gringo, las encontró y las volvió a esconder. Y un día que fui por Scott para… para algo, las encontré y te las traje a la clínica.

-No te hubieses molestado en revivir mi dolor.

-Mereces saber la verdad.

-¿la verdad?

-Oui, más no puedo decirte. Tienes que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

-No creo que pueda…

-Arthur, tú eras el Sherlock Holmes del instituto. Te recuerdo que si no hubiese sido por esto, estarías en la universidad estudiando para ser detective con esa ridícula beca que lograste obtener.

-Es cierto… mis estudios….

- tienes que leer esas cartas, es la única manera de que cures tu mal del corazón y puedas salir y continuar tu carrera, se agota el plazo de postergación de la beca, y si no regresas al campus en menos de dos meses, se cancelará la beca.

-Alfred…

-No pienses en ese idiota, y mejor lee esas cartas. Sacre Bleu, ese idiota se quitó el corazón y lo dejó plasmado en esos papeles que tienes en tu poder, no seas tan desconsiderado como para menospreciar esas escrituras. Si amas tanto a Jones como dices, leerás esas cartas y entenderás el motivo de por qué se va a casar con…. Ups.  
-No…

-Lo siento Arthur, pero la boda de Alfred será la próxima semana. Él quería que asistas a ella. Más no puedo decir.

Francis se retiró mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, ya no había dolor, solo nostalgia. Nostalgia de que pude ser yo quien contragira matrimonio con Alfred. No Scott, No tenía que ser Scott… Todo es tan confuso, quiero ir a casa, abrazar a Alfred y rogarle que regrese conmigo, que me abrace nuevamente y que me dé su protección. Nunca le pedí un beso, un abrazo, una caricia. NADA. Podía morir por su mano tomar y sus labios rozar. Ahora muero por su ausencia, en un delirio de zozobra en la cual se ha ido mi cordura, la razón por la cual he llegado a este lugar.

Tomé entre mis manos las cartas, estaban un poco más arrugadas y maltratadas que l vez anterior que estas pasaron por mis manos. Eran demasiadas, muero por saber que escribió Alfred. Las examiné, todas dirigidas a mí. Tomé una al azar y la abrí, justo con la coincidencia que era la primera. Supuse que estaban en orden, por lo que las apilé junto a mi cama y comencé a leer la primera.

Leí solo elMi amado, palabras que atraviesan mi moribundo corazón…

* * *

**_Mi Amado Arthie…_**

**_Ya sabes que no soy bueno escribiendo cosas, pero de todos modos lo hare. Te envió esta carta, porque lo que tengo que decirte no lo puedo decir e persona y quizá algún día logres perdonarme. Lo nuestro últimamente no ha estado bien, y sabes que nuestra relación va de mal en peor. Te soy sincero, mis padres me obligarán a casarme con algún hijo del matrimonio Kirkland. Espero que sea contigo, porque te amo. Pero por otro lado siento miedo, no te enojes Iggy, pero si así es nuestra relación, no quiero ni imaginarme como seremos casados. Mi familia que es una de las más influyentes en Norteamérica está en crisis y lo sabes, por eso me enviaron hace años a estudiar a este país, y por eso es que ahora me presionan. Descubrí que nuestros padres de niños fueron buenos amigos, pero tengo miedo de no poder darte lo que mereces como esposo._**

Con amor…

Alfred F. Jones

Postdata: me comí lo último que quedaba en el frasco de mantequilla de maní, así que si Dylan te culpa, dile que después se lo pago.

* * *

**_Mi queridísimo Arthur:_**

Mis padres siguen insistiendo que me case con un Kirkland. La verdad, es que tengo miedo, me dijeron que intente cortejar a tu hermano Scott, y que es el heredero directo al ser el mayor. No quiero, quiero estar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Pero me duele que estés enojado conmigo, sabes que lo eres todo para mí. Arthur, no recibí respuesta la carta anterior, y en persona no te puedo preguntar, porque me podría traer problemas o peor aún, podría dejarte en problemas. No quiero utilizarte para llegar a tu hermano, solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, casarnos, formar una familia y envejecer juntos como en esa película del diario de una pasión. Quiero leer tu diario de vida noche tras noche junto a ti cuando seamos adultos mayores y morir en tus brazos producto de la vejez. No permitiré que este sueño se arruine, yo te amo y si tengo que fingir amar a otro, preferiría que ese otro, fueras tú.

Te ama….

Alfred F. Jones

* * *

**__**

Arthur, mi vida:

No tienes idea lo que me pasó, hablé con mi padre, el señor Jones, y dice que tengo un mínimo de cinco años para casarme con Scott Kirkland. Yo no quiero, pero tendré que verle esta noche. Tengo miedo de enamorarme de otro, porque mi corazón te lo he dado a ti. No puedo evadir mi responsabilidad, e incluso envidio a mi medio hermano menor, que no tiene que casarse por la fuerza con algún heredero millonario huérfano que resulta ser el hermano mayor del amor de mi vida. Arthur, esto es una pesadilla, pero si no logro hacer que tu hermano se enamore de mí, mi familia perderá todo, nos envergarán la casa e incluso papá podría ir a prisión. Lo peor de todo, es que tiene que ser con tu hermano fumador escocés, él es el mayor y heredero directo de los millones Kirkland. A mí no me interesa el dinero, solo me interesa ser feliz junto a mi amado conejito inglés, pero como Scott es el mayor, él recibirá toda la herencia al minuto de contraer matrimonio, y es lo que a mi pobre padre le interesa.

Por favor Amor mio, perdóname…

Alfred F. Jones.  


* * *

**_Arthur, mi corazón:_**

Es terrible, bueno, ya salí con Scott, y resulta que ambos nos emborrachamos y terminamos acostándonos. ¿Es cierto que era virgen por detrás? Si es así, pobre de él. Creo que me quedó gustando un poco tu hermano, no te sientas mal, sabes que mi amor por ti es infinito, pero tienes que saber que tu hermano no está nada de mal. Sigo estando en contra a la idea de casarme con tu hermano, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que casarme con él aunque yo no quiera. Es por el bien de las empresas Jones, si mi padre se va a la quiebra, muchas personas se quedarán sin empleo, y como sabes que mi familia es la más influyente de Estados Unidos, probablemente el país completo entre en crisis. Me lo dijo anoche mi padre, antes de la cita con Scott.

Estoy muy nervioso, y ya ni se cómo mirarte a la cara. Todo un país, toda una familia, deprenden de esta unión, y me he dado cuenta de que Scott es mucho más difícil de tratar que tú. Si tú me dices "vete idiota, no me beses en público" él me dice "por qué no vas a meter tu hocico traga hamburguesas en el trasero de una mula y me dejas de humillar en público" Scott es lindo, pero me basurea demasiado. No me rendiré, lucharé por conquistarle, aunque eso no quiera decir que no te amo.

Alfred F. Jones.  


* * *

**__**Me detuve por un instante, no quise seguir leyendo más. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me impedían leer. De un minuto a otro, a mi mente vino la imagen de Alfred y Scott bajo la luna dándose un Beso. El beso es más que el beso. Quiero besar a Alfred, el beso era yo mismo mirándome, abrazándome, reconstruyendo el amor perdido de cada segundo de mi vida. Me da lo mismo todo, solo quiero un beso de Alfred, para que vea que aún lo sigo amando. Necesito sentir los besos de Alfred. Por esos besos dejaba el mundo atrás. No se besa por que sí. Yo no he besado así. Yo beso y me beso y te beso, Alfred, nos besamos tanto. Y ahí apareció mi cuerpo y su cuerpo. Nos juntábamos en el patio trasero de la mansión Kirkland, mi casa. No distingo bien los sueños de lo vivido, para mi Alfred es un sueño, un sueño de lo mal que sin el he vivido.

Tomé nuevamente las Cartas, con el interés de saber cómo fue que llegó a olvidarme, a cambiarme por Scott.

* * *

**_Mi amado Arthur:_**

Ya han pasado como dos años y medio, y he estado saliendo a escondidas con tu hermano, aunque si te lo digo ya no es a escondidas, pero como soy un héroe, no puedo ocultarte las cosas. No me importa cuanto tenga que fingir, de todos modos siempre serás el único y gran amor, el único que llevará todo mi corazón y que será capaz de hacerme sentir vivo. Tienes la belleza terrible de los ángeles, mi Arthur, no sé qué hacer, no tengo idea de que hacer. Me di cuenta, que estas cartas las leerás a futuro, cuando fui al escritorio de Scott en busca de preservativos que guarda en uno de sus cajones del escritorio, y vi las cartas anteriores guardadas, así que cuando las encuentres, espero puedas perdonarme.

Alfred F. Jones  


* * *

**_Mi amado cejoncito:_**

Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero Scott ya se ha enamorado de mí, pienso casarme con él pronto, lo más pronto posible. Pero aun soy menor de edad. Scott es muy tierno, tiene un exterior rudo e insensible, pero en realidad es muy buena persona. Lástima que no seas el mayor, Arthur, o podría casarme contigo. Me imagino que estás con un hermoso vestido blanco, tu cara sonrojada y una sonrisa tierna en tu cara, tus ojos color esmeralda haciendo juego con los tallos verdes del ramo de flores blancas que hacen juego con las pequeñas florcitas que van sobre tu cabello rubio, de las cuales sale el velo que se arrastra por todo el lugar. Arthur, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero tengo que enamorarme de otro, esto es terrible. Voy a enloquecer y moriré y explotaré y… y… aarg y me llevarán los alienígenas.

Lo peor será que me meterán una sonda anal y nunca más podré volver a ver tu rostro. Nooooo, no podría soportar que los Aliens me lleven, porque te amo y si me abducen no podré verte nunca más.

Espero que algún día me devuelvan a la tierra para casarme contigo y adoptar lindos niños rubiecitos y gorditos sin hogar. O flaquitos, les damos mucho amor y hamburguesas para que crezcan grandes y fuertes como su padre, porque tú serás la madre, pero no cocines, o los matarás.

Con amor se despide…

Alfred F. Jones  


* * *

**_Arthur, mi tesoro:_**

Me rebelé contra mi padre. Le dije que no quería casarme con Scott, pero a los dos días, unos mafiosos me pescaron, me echaron a una camioneta y me vendaron. Tenía miedo… yo el héroe tenía miedo. Arthur, me llevaron a un lugar que no conocía, me golpearon y me dijeron que no estaban jugando, que mi padre les debía muchos millones y que la estabilidad del país dependía de mi matrimonio con Scott. Que si yo me negaba, no solo enviarían a mi familia a la cárcel, sino que mi país caería en crisis económica, quedando vulnerable a los ataques de sus aliados norcoreanos y mediorientales. La peor parte, fue cuando me dijeron que te harían daño. No quiero recordar las cosas horribles que dijeron que te pasaría si me negaba a "cooperar".

Recuerdo que me viste todo moreteado y rasguñado, con algunas costras y un brazo roto. Te mentí, no fue porque me caí practicando deportes, fue porque esos tipos me agredieron y eran cinco hombres armados contra un héroe patético como yo. Espero que puedas comprender mi dolor, me duele no poder hacer nada al respecto. Solo me quedará casarme con tu hermano para proteger a mi patria, mi familia y a mi amado. Que eres tú.

Perdóname las mentiras, pero no quiero preocuparte.

Te amo incondicionalmente mi pequeño caballerito inglés.

Alfred F. Jones

* * *

**_Hermoso ángel británico:_**

Me estoy sintiendo atraído por tu hermano, aun así, no dejaré de amarte, no lo haré. Aunque nuestra relación ya parezca de mentira, yo quiero elegir ser tu novio, ser tu esposo y ser tu vida. Arthur, si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo, y que todo esto lo hago porque te amo. ¿Podré ser libre de elegir lo que yo quiero?

Lo único que quiero, es estar junto a ti, y han pasado casi cuatro años, he tenido que engañarte. Desde hace más de seis meses que no estamos íntimamente juntos, hace como cuatro meses que no nos besamos, y lo peor es que Scott está enamorado de mí. Yo lo quiero mucho, pero no sé si lo nuestro sea amor. Creo que si lo es, es el amor que te tengo a ti. Porque si no te amara, dejaría que te hagan daño, pero como no quiero que nada o nadie te lastime, me casaré a más tardar el próximo año con tu hermano. Aunque tengo que reconocer que te he sido infiel en el sentido que durante este tiempo, si me he acostado con tu hermano. Es candente, sensual y muy hermoso. Es casi perfecto. Pero para mí…

El perfecto eres tú.

Alfred F. Jones

Postdata: pronto será tu cumpleaños, y aunque estés enojado conmigo, de todos modos iré a tu fiesta a desearte un feliz cumpleaños, te amo, no lo olvides. Sin ti me moriría.  


* * *

**__**Esta carta estaba rayada en la última parte. Y era la única carta del montón que estaba abierta, sin contar la que yo ya había leído:

**_Alfred F. Jones_**

Postdata: pronto será tu cumpleaños, y aunque estés enojado conmigo, de todos modos iré a tu fiesta a desearte un feliz cumpleaños, te amo, no lo olvides. Sin ti me moriría.  
  
ESTÚPID' GRINGO Q' PREFIERE A EL CONEJO ANTES Q' A MI. HARE Q' LO OLVIDE PARA SIEMPRE!

* * *

Aun no comprendo la última carta de todas, pero acabo de notar que dentro del sobre venían dos papeles:

**_Mi amado Arthur Kirkland:_**

A veces tienes que elegir lo mejor. No puedes elegir, por ejemplo, hamburguesas y Hot-Dogs a la vez. Tampoco puedes untarle Nutella y Mantequilla de maní a un solo pan, no. En la vida hay que tomar decisiones, y espero que la que yo haya tomado, sea lo correcto para ambos.

Arthur, compréndeme. Podemos ser grandes amigos, los mejores diría yo, pero lo nuestro no es más que amistad. En parte fue mi culpa el haberte ilusionado, haberte enamorado. Me disculpo por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, y espero que no te moleste mi heroica decisión.

ELEGÍ A TU HERMANO SCOTT.

Sabes que te amo, y espero que no reacciones de mala manera, pero lo nuestro solo tiene que ser amistad. Por el bien de todos… y por el tuyo. Sabes, me amanecí, lloré toda la noche. Solo pensando en que ya no podré tenerte nunca más, no podré darte todo lo que te prometí. Una familia, hijos rubios rellenos de hamburguesas, ni tampoco podré leerte tu diario de vida al envejecer. Para mí es muy fuerte renunciar a ti. A tus sonrisas, tus besos, tus suaves manos, tus caderas, tus pequeños abrazos y tus tímidos "te amo" Renunciar a ti, es renunciar a vivir. Y he muerto al tener que cambiarte por Scott. Lo elegí a él, pero lo hice para salvarte a ti.

Prefiero morir en la agonía de no tenerte junto a mí, que vivir mientras unos mafiosos te hacen sufrir. Scott me contó la historia de tu pasado. Fue horrible, Arthur, tu sabes que no suelo llorar, desde que era un bebé y mi madre murió que no he llorado, pero ahora que supe todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado, no quisiera que esos matones te hicieran más daño. Era el dinero del mayor de los Kirkland, o el trasero del rubio sensual. Ese eras tú, Arthur. Esos idiotas te querían como paga si no obtenían el dinero que mi padre les debe, dinero que solo podría conseguir desde la herencia de Scott. Si no me caso con Scott, te tomarán por la fuerza y te traficarán como esclavo sexual de la mafia. TE AMO! ES MUY FUERTE PARA MI, POR ESO HE ELEGIDO A SCOTT. ES TERRIBLE LO QUE HE LLEGADO A HACER POR AMOR, RENUNCIAR A TI POR TU BIENESTAR, HE RENUNCIADO A TI, TE HE HECHO CREER QUE TE ERA INFIEL, SOLO PARA ALEJARTE DE MI E IMPEDIR QUE TE HICIERAN DAÑO, ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, POR TI, INCLUSO SERÍA CAPAZ DE ARRANCARME LA PIEL CON MIS PROPIAS UÑAS.  


* * *

**__**La carta seguía… pero era suficiente para mí. Me la pasé toda la tarde leyendo cartas, incluso no me di cuenta, pero ya había anochecido y el horario de visitas nocturno comenzaba. Francis entró corriendo y me abrazó. Me puse a llorar desconsoladamente y él lloró conmigo. Lloramos juntos como solíamos hacerlo de niños.

-Leíste las cartas. Lo sé.

-F-F-FR-Fr…- no me salía la voz. Estaba tan choqueado que no me salía la voz-

-Sh… sh… tranquilo. Alguien más vino a verte…

-Francis… él me ama.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Alfred… aún me ama.

-No lo sé.

-No, no estoy preguntando…. Lo estoy Afirmando.

-Te dejaré con mi amour un poco.

-Francis… Alfred me ama.

-Le diré a Mattie que entre, ¿está bien?

-Alfred si me ama.

Mientras veía alejarse a Francis, y que el pequeño canadiense entraba tímidamente, yo solo podía pensar en una sola persona: A-L-F-R-E-D!

-H-hola Arthur – saludó tímidamente el canadiense.

-Matthew… viniste.

-Sí, quería darte las gracias personalmente… por haber hecho de cupido entre Francis y yo.

-No es nada…

-Me enteré hace unos días que estabas aquí y Francis dijo que intentaría traerme.

-¿no lo saben muchos?

-Humm.. l-la verdad creo que no.

-¿Alfred no sabe nada?

-Preguntó por ti. Pero tu hermano mayor le dijo que no sabía.

-Scott…

-No, no fue el escocés.

-¿entonces?

-Fue uno de los que se parecen.

-Seguramente Thomas, él dijo que mantendría esto en secreto para que no me ataquen las personas.

-No entiendo Arthur, cómo te abandonaron tanto.

-¿ah?

-Verás… por lo general las personas me ignoran, para ellos soy invisible. Pero tú, eres… no creo que merezcas esto, independiente de lo que le hiciste a Francis.

-TE LO CONTÓ….

-Francis no me oculta nada. Además… e-ella fue su primer amor.

-Yo estaba celoso, y solo era un niño.

-¿Alfred lo sabe?

-No… no lo sabe.

-Yo tampoco se bien la historia. Pero creo que la pobre Juana no merecí morir de esa forma.

-Fue un accidente…

Matthew tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Puedes contarme esa historia. Prefiero que tú seas mi cuñado y no ese desalmado pelirrojo. Quiero oír la historia de tus labios. Francis estaba muy dolido como para contarla…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Lo siento si nuevamente dejé que fluyan mis feels de Sad UsUk, pero era indispensable para el desenlace que ya se viene!

Perdonen si Canadá me salió algo OOC, pero tenía que hacerlo así, ya que finalmente relataré la parte de la historia en la cual Francis y Arthur dejaron de ser súper mejores amigos, y es la razón por la que muchos hombres dejan de ser súper mejores amigos… Una chica.

¿spoiler? Well… el capítulo que viene es un triste intento de adaptación de la historia de Jeanne D' Arc a este fic que ya está más perdido que los niños de las cajas de leche. ¿Qué más? Ah sí, pronto verán el resultado de si Scotty se casa con vestido o con traje cha cha chaan *0* Lo bueno fue, que en este capítulo por fin se entendió la razón de que los Kirkland vivieran en una mansión.

Gracias por leer esta porquería rancia que escribieron mis dedos nada kawaiiosos. Extraño a mi Alfrep ;-; que lástima que en vacaciones no le vea tan seguido. Alfrep me daba estas ideas locas para el fic, sin su presencia, no me ha quedado más que gastarme el saldo del teléfono en llamadas a larga distancia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces pueden entretenerse aquí abajo, dejándome un REVIEW, que tanta falta me hacen ;n; me alimento de ellos y estoy en los huesos.


	7. Sexta entrada primera parte

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar!

La verdad, había quedado seca de ideas, pero mi fiel amigo Francia (sí, tengo un amigo que es igualito a Francia, psicológicamente hablando) Me ayudó en lo que es contexto histórico adaptado al fic, e ideas para poderlo insertar en la historia de Arthie. Aunque la mayoría de la adaptación y lo demás es idea mía. El Bloody Wanker del seba solo me ayudó en opiniones.

Además, mis niveles de concentración han aumentado en otras cosas, al punto de llegar a descuidar este fic, pero ya he ordenado, dentro de lo que se puede decir, mis horarios, y podré actualizar los tres fics que ya he comenzado. (Este, el de Cardverse y el Spamano) y además, me queda tiempo para trabajar en mi comic y en hacer guías para el preuniversitario, y ayudar en esas investigaciones que no creo sean de mucha importancia.

**_Advertencias:_**

**-Este es un triste intento de adaptación de la historia de Jeanne D' Arc a este fic. Cortesía del tío Francia "Sebastián Rojas", mi nee-chan y que a veces rolea Yaoi con su novio para mi *0***

**-En cuanto a FrUk en este capítulo… Aunque me hubiese gustado que lo fuera, pero en el caso que lo hubiese puesto como "canon FrUk" el pobre Iggy quedaría como "Inglaperra" Y NO QUIERO QUE QUEDE COMO PUTA, SOLO POR QUE HA SUFRIDO BASTANTE, así que lo dejé como "Just Friends" (solo amigos) pero ahí queda a conciencia de quien lo lee si quiere interpretarlo como FrUk, o prefiere dejarlo como amistad.**

**-SHERLOCK y JAWN (John) no me pertenecen, son de la estúpida y sensual BBC, pero los menciono porque son muy geniales y porque Benedict es hermoso *feel like Cumberbitch***

Bueno, solo me queda por decir que este capítulo es cortito, ya que la adaptación consta de dos partes, les dejo para que lean tranquilamente…

* * *

Bueno, Matthew tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Puedes contarme esa historia. Prefiero que tú seas mi cuñado y no ese desalmado pelirrojo. Quiero oír la historia de tus labios. Francis estaba muy dolido como para contarla…

-Matt… a pesar que sea un desalmado, sigue siendo mi hermano, y pues, si Alfred quiere ser feliz a su lado, creo que aunque me duela, no puedo evitarlo. Aun así, no creo poder contarla. No se si sea la persona indicada.

-No importa. Todo el tiempo, en la escuela, y en donde sea que voy, las personas me ignoran. Tú has demostrado ser un gran amigo, incluso a pesar de tus problemas. Así que me gustaría que me cuentes como sucedieron los hechos.

-Bueno, aunque es un poco larga… Espero que no te aburran mis relatos.

-Tus relatos son muy divertidos. Incluso cuando hablas de esos cuentos de hadas que te memorizaste, siempre me agradaste por tus historias.

Miro al chico e intento no sucumbir ante los recuerdos. Recuerdos dolorosos del fin de una Amistad de la niñez, y aunque haya logrado retomarla ahora en la actualidad, las cosas terribles que hice, caen pesadamente sobre mi conciencia. Quiero dejar de sentirme culpable. ¿Cómo se olvida? ¿Cómo perdono?

-¿Es muy larga la historia?

- Un poco... puedo resumir lo más que pueda.

-Intenta que no sea muy dolorosa, maple.

-No te preocupes... Ya la hemos superado.

-Pero creo que Francis aun no

-Como yo no he superado lo de...

-Lo de mi hermano...

-Bueno Matt… empezó cuando yo tenía cinco años…

* * *

_Capítulo 7:_ Sexta entrada… primera parte de la historia.

Estaba sentado sobre el césped del jardín trasero de mi mansión. Scott ya no me hablaba y tampoco permitía que los chicos fuesen amables conmigo. Me sentía solo. No me gustaba sentirme solo, ya que eso me hacía vulnerable a mis hermanos, y a los otros niños de mi edad. Entonces llegó él. Francis. Con su rubia y brillante melena rubia, su sonrisa amigable y la cara de preocupación. El chico era amigo de la familia y compañero de clases de mi Hermano mayor, por lo que siempre me veía e incluso fue con nosotros de picnic aquella horrible tarde que perdí a mis padres.

Francis notó que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Lágrimas de un pequeño solitario que ha perdido a sus padres y el cariño de su familia. Un pequeño que hasta hace unos días, se había enterado, tras burlas de los niños del barrio alto, que los juegos y cariños que le daba su hermano Scott eran inmorales. Un pequeño asustado, que aún se arrepentía por haberlo arruinado todo con sus palabras.

_-Scott… ah... sabes q-que, creo que es mejor que no estén nuestros papás, así podemos…_

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Estaba asustado. Sentía que no tenía a nadie en quien confiar. Ya ni las haditas imaginarias que había creado querían jugar conmigo. La soledad se había apoderado de tan solo un pequeño niño al que le había tocado mucho sufrimiento. No me considero precisamente un santo, pero aun así, creo que es demasiado cruel, incluso para el niño más travieso, el destino de la soledad y los insultos, incluso de mis familiares más cercanos que quedaban con vida: Mis hermanos.

Sostenía un libro entre mis pequeñas manos. Incluso antes de ir al jardín de infantes, ya sabía leer. Ahora me encuentro deambulando entre los vivos y los muertos en vida. Leyendo se cruza al otro lado de la vida entre la vida y la muerte. Los muertos leen, o yo me imagino que leen. Yo creo que estamos del lado de los muertos. Solo vivimos al leer, ya que cuando digo alguna palabra, siento la muerte de la memoria. Mi cerebro ahora es tan solo un ataúd cerrado. Las letras son sueños, las palabras son historias, escenas secretas que no voy a dejar que me hagan daño. Cada palabra es un recuerdo el cual puedo abrir o cerrar como un cofre.

Recuerdo….

Recuerdo que Francis se acercó tímidamente hacia el lugar en el que me encontraba, pegado completamente en la lectura. Miré hacia mi izquierda, para encontrarme con el chico de melena dorada. Hermoso. Era un ángel Francés, venía de París y hablaba extraño, como una rana, haciendo gárgaras. Y me sonrió sincero. Con los dientes albos, limpios, una sonrisa pura. Yo era un niño pequeño. Francis era un poco más alto que yo, y sus rasgos en ese entonces eran femeninos, pero su mirada daba confianza y seguridad. Sus ojos azules, dos grandes soles azules. Creo que me gustan los ojos azules.

No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó. Intenté alejarlo con mi orgullo herido. Tenía miedo de que me lastimen nuevamente. Ese día, dijo que me protegería, incluso de mis hermanos mayores, y que él sería mi nuevo hermano mayor. Y yo lo amé. No me importaba amar a Francis, tal vez no era un amir de pareja, no me sentía atraído hacia él. Pero yo sabía que era amor. Amor de amigos. Aunque Francis me molestaba, y a veces incluso lograba hacerme sonrojar, él no sabía nada de lo de Scott. Me apenaba mucho mi pasado, y no se lo conté. Tal vez por el miedo a que me juzgue, o que ya no quisiera ser mi amigo, y aunque desde pequeño que ha sido un pervertido, gracias a eso pude superar de alguna manera el daño que me hizo mi hermano mayor. Y pude perdonarlo, aunque no me lleve bien con ese pelirrojo adicto a los cigarrillos, pude perdonarlo.

Me gustaba pasar las tardes con Francis. Aunque me molestaba amistosamente, me hacía rabiar o salía con sus comentarios depravados, me hacía feliz estar a su lado. Yo quería ser como Francis. Tener su peinado, vestirme como él, e incluso deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mis ojos se tornaran azules. Aunque no lo reconociera ante el galo, era mi puto ídolo. Francis, fuiste mi primer amigo. El primero en brindarme su amistad sin importarle lo gruñón que fuese, las veces que lo golpeara o los insultos que le colocara. Él siempre estaba ahí, con su sonrisita francesa y su optimismo junto con los proverbios de su tierra natal. Siempre buscando el lado positivo. Siempre dándome ánimos. Siempre haciéndome reír, ya fuese siendo víctima de mis burlas, o inventando algún juego divertido.

Intentó enseñarme a cocinar. Lo intentó… También jugábamos a la guerra del lodo, hasta que comenzaba a alardear porque su cabello se arruinaba. Me estaba enseñando a hablar francés. Y dijo que cuando fuésemos mayores, me llevaría a Paris a conocer la casa de sus abuelos. Y esperaba con ansias ese día. No me importaba tener cinco años y que Francis tuviese trece. El día en que Francis y yo fuésemos adultos. Yo me imaginaba que sería así por siempre, que viviríamos juntos en un departamento, como Sherlock y John, y seríamos los dos mejores amigos que vivirían sus aventuras al máximo. No me importaba si fuese en Londres o en París. Yo quería vivir con Francis y ser su amigo para toda la vida.

Aunque mis hermanos, sobre todo Scott, comenzaron a odiarme aún más cuando me afaté a la amistad de Bonnefoy. Scott y Francis eran compañeros de clase, y mejores amigos desde pre escolar. Scott estaba molesto por eso, y más tarde comprendí su dolor. Sentí la empatía. Viví por carne propia lo que se siente que te arrebaten a tu mejor amigo. Aunque el contexto es diferente, ya que el pelirrojo ese no dejó de ser amigo de Francis, y cuando el susodicho dejó de ser el mejor amigo de Scott para convertirse en el mio, a pesar de que le costó, Scott consiguió un grupo den su escuela, el cual lideraba. Yo en cambio, luego del problema que tuve con Francis, estuve solo hasta conocer a Alfred.

Alfred… Da lo mismo todo, a mi realmente me da lo mismo todo. Me da igual. Ya nada e importa si no está aquí, para abrazarme con sus fuertes y bien formados brazos, sentir su tibio aliento sobre mis hombros, saborear sus labios gruesos y salados, como las papitas y hamburgueses que tanto adora consumir. Sus besos saben a Alfred. Y los besos con sabor a Alfred, eran los momentos más importantes de toda mi vida. Y ahora me doy cuenta que nuevamente comencé a recordarlo…

Nuestra infancia, o al menos la mía, fue tranquila y segura, mientras no estuviese ni en la escuela ni en mi casa. O por lo menos si en lugar de Scott, estaba Francis en la enorme mansión. De Scott siempre me costó más esconderme y escapar que de mis otros hermanos. No fue un infancia normal, y a decir verdad, me costaba mucho no sufrir un tormento, pero de a poco me fui convirtiendo en un chico cruel con sus hermanos mayores, después de toso, ellos me dieron el ejemplo de la maldad.

Ya habían pasado algunos, y el pequeño niño de cinco años, ahora era uno de diez años. Crecí jugando con el francés, disfrutando de su compañía. Finiendo que me molestaban sus insultos, cuando en el fondo pedía que jamás se detuviese. Haciéndole creer que me molestaban sus perversiones. Aunque yo sabía que él sabía que en realidad no me molestaban. ¡Estúpida rana…. Mi estúpida rana!

Francis me había invitado a su cumpleaños. No haría fiesta. Aun así, me invitó a quedarme en su casa. Nunca había dormido fuera de la mansión Kirkland, con suerte me había podido quedar jugando en el jardín de la mansión Bonnefoy hasta las ocho treinta de la noche. Estaba emocionado. Ya que me quedaría con mi amigo a una pijamada, como los niños grandes. Siempre veía a mis hermanos que iban a fiestas y pijamadas. Yo no podía ir porque no me invitaban. Mi único amigo era Francis, y su madre no le dejaba tener amiguitos hasta muy tarde, mucho menos le daba permiso para que se queden a dormir, pero la señora hizo una excepción, ya que Francis cumpliría dieciocho años. Francis ya alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, y me podría llevar a vivir a su casa, al menos hasta que yo cumpliera mi mayoría de edad y pudiésemos vivir a lo Baker Street 221B. Pero lamentablemente, nos vimos envueltos en un problema, del cual no teníamos la culpa. Yo no quería que eso sucediera, pero lamentablemente, en asuntos de mayores no hay que meterse, o al menos es lo que te dicen cuando tienes diez años.

Así como Francis cumplía sus dieciocho, Scott a los diecisiete ya heredó gran parte de lo que pertenecía a papá, incluso la destiladora de wiski Kirkland, una de las compañías más grandes del reino unido, y sobre la misma, al heredar la compañía, heredó deudas y deudores. Uno de los deudores, era la familia Bonnefoy, que había hecho un préstamo millonario hace quince años atrás, dejando como garantía a la hipoteca si viñedo Bonnefoy, el más importante de la industria francesa, e importadora más fiel de vinos en territorio británico. Scott comenzó a enviarle cartas de amenaza a la madre de Francis, para que re pactara la deuda, o de lo contrario embargaría la empresa y la anexaría a las propiedades y bienes Kirkland, expandiéndose de esa manera hasta Francia, donde quedaba el viñedo de la familia de mi amigo.

Al parecer, nuestra amistad peligraba terriblemente, ya que Scott y la madre de Francis se llevaban terriblemente mal.

De todos modos, fui al cumpleaños de Francis, pero grade fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no era el único invitado. Había venido una niña, más o menos de quince años, melena rubia, lisa y más corta y clara que la de Francis, brillantes ojos azul claro y tez caucásea. No sé si me irritaba más que no hablara más que francés, o que simplemente fuera una chiquilla entrometida. Apenas la vi, la odié. Yo sentía que era una usurpadora, una ladrona de mejores amigos, succionadora, bruja. Siempre fue una bruja para mí. Y era mentirosa, aún más que yo. Se fascinaba contándole historias a la madre de Francis sobre cómo había ido a rezar a la iglesia y unos santos le dijeron que hacer para salvar a la Familia Bonnefoy de la miseria en la que se encontraban actualmente.

-Anglaterre, Mon ami, te quiero presentar a mi Amiga, Jeanne.

-Bonjour – saludó con su vocecita de inocente la roba amigos.

Como la detestaba, desde el día que Francis cumplió su mayoría de edad y me quedé en su casa, que fue cuando la conocí, desde ese día, comencé a guardarle rencor. Ambos reían juntos, me ignoraban por completo. Me enteré de que Francis no me había hecho pasar a su casa antes, porque la ocultaba, a la usurpadora, de mí. Aunque eso me dolió mucho, intenté ocultarlo, y fingir que la tonta esa me agradaba. Aunque era cuestión de tiempo para que Francis se olvidara de mí, y comenzara a salir con esta tonta y fea niña. No me gustaba esa chica, se había robado a MI RANA, y amenazaba con convertirlo en príncipe.

* * *

De la nada, siento las pupilas saladas y lo párpados pesados, Matt me deja, yo me voy en un profundo sueño, ya que me tienen dopado con píldoras, con las cuales me inducen el sueño y me hacen dejar de escribir todo lo que le contaba al chico de lentes redondeados, quien sin interrumpir con comentarios, acotaciones o lo que fuese, me escuchó en silencio hasta que finalmente solté el lápiz y me quedé dormido… Pero soñé con los fantasmas del pasado. Literalmente.

* * *

**Nada más que decir que:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_continuará..._**


End file.
